Hola Draco, soy tu hija
by desi-crepusculo-love
Summary: Luce, la hija de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, quiere conocer a su padre, por lo que decide presentarse en su casa por sorpresa. ¿Aceptará Draco a Luce como su hija?
1. Chapter 1

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Harry había vencido al señor Tenebroso. Y justas dos semanas llevaba la comunidad mágica celebrando ese logro. Eso que solo pudo hacer Harry Potter, el primero que había sobrevivido a una maldición asesina, y había salido impune de una maldición de tal calibre con tan solo una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Nada más que eso. El niño que en infinidad de veces se había enfrentado al mago más temido de todos los tiempos, y él único que lo había derrotado en todos los enfrentamientos.

Pero esa vez fue la definitiva, esa vez Lord Voldemort había muerto. Y ni siquiera ese crío de diecisiete años había murmurado una maldición asesina, él se defendió con un simple hechizo de desarme, y ese conjuro chocó contra el que lanzó el Señor Oscuro, rebotando su maldición y muriendo en ese mismo instante.

Nada más caer ese mago, los mortífagos, sus más fieles seguidores, fueron llevados a Azkaban sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

Una vez fueron encarcelados, se llevó a cabo un funeral por las personas que habían muerto en esa cruenta guerra, casi cien magos inocentes, que habían muerto como verdaderos héroes, para defender a los suyos. Y todos ellos tuvieron una ceremonia como se merecían, y todos ellos fueron enterrados en un lugar digno de todos ellos.

Y hoy, dos semanas después de ese fatídico a la par que maravilloso día, prácticamente toda la comunidad mágica había salido al exterior para celebrar por ello.

Todos los magos estaban repartidos en diferentes bares, cafeterías, tiendas… y demás sitios públicos.

Y muchos de ellos se encontraban en Las Tres Escobas, y allí se encontraba Harry Potter. Harry Potter y sus más allegados.

Todos se reunían y comentaban sobre cómo serían ahora sus vidas. Ya que a partir de entonces podrían vivir en la tranquilidad. Sin miedo de salir a la calle, incluso.

Los magos que se encontraban allí estaban más o menos animados, unos más felices, y otros menos, ya que muchos habían perdido a algún ser querido. Pero todo el mundo entablaba, al menos, conversación con los demás.

Excepto Hermione Granger.

Hermione era una chica de pelo castaño y rizado, cuando era una niña, lo tenía bastante enmarañado, pero al final, había conseguido domarlo. Tenía unos grandes ojos de un hermoso color avellana.

Ella era de estatura media, y delgada, y debajo de su ropa, escondía unas bonitas curvas que, hasta ahora, nadie había tenido el lujo de contemplar.

Ella estaba apartada en un rincón, y, en la distancia, observaba a Ron Weasley, ella estaba enamorada de ese muchacho pelirrojo y pecoso, que desde hacía siete años era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Y el día que se libró esa batalla en Hogwarts, se había besado con Ron. Pensaba que el chico sentía lo mismo hacia ella. Pero, ese día, se había dado cuenta de que no era así.

El pelirrojo se besaba con Lavender Brown, una chica que iba a su mismo curso, y que además había pertenecido a su misma casa.

Y mientras, Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía apartar la vista de la joven pareja.

Tan absorta estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien a sus espaldas.

Draco Malfoy era un joven mago, de cabello rubio y ojos grises, y con un físico que nada tenía que envidiarle a las esculturas griegas. No había nada que objetar contra su físico. Su único defecto era su carácter. Arrogante, solía arrastrar las palabras, denostando aburrimiento. Clasista, creyéndose superior a los demás solo por haber nacido de padres magos. Ex mortífago, aunque, en su favor, había que añadir que no tuvo elección. Y también, que, en la batalla final librada en Hogwarts, decidió no participar.

Draco Malfoy había posado su vista en una joven castaña, que, al igual que él, se encontraba sola en ese local.

El muchacho sonrió y decidió acercarse a incordiar, y así, de paso, divertirse un rato a costa de esa sangre sucia.

Se acercó arrastrándose, cual serpiente que era, hasta situarse a las espaldas de ella. Se inclinó lentamente sobre ella, acercando su boca al oído de ella. Y mientras ejecutaba ese movimiento, se degustaba con el aroma a vainilla que desprendía el cabello de su enemiga. Pero decidió no pensar en su delicioso aroma.

-Granger- la chica pegó un brinco en su silla, ya no solo por el susto, si no porque le impactó el aliento del chico en su oído-, como no dejes de mirar a la comadreja, lo vas a desgastar- arrastró las palabras, no abandonando su costumbre.

Los colores acudieron rápidamente al rostro de Hermione, ¿tan obvio era que no dejaba de contemplar a Ron y a su acompañante? Parecía que sí. Había caído en ese detalle hasta la persona que más la detestaba y menos atención le prestaba.

Aunque, en lo primero no se equivocaba, no era así en lo segundo.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Malfoy- contestó ella, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la barra, a pedir una cerveza de mantequilla, y a huir de Malfoy, de paso.

Él no se movió de su sitio, y observó como la chica bebía de su jarra. Y de nuevo, como de manera fugaz, volvía a detener su vista sobre la comadreja.

Volvió a acercarse a ella, total, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Y pidió un whisky de fuego. Bebió un trago.

-Pensé que después de tantos años te habrías dado cuenta de que tu devoción hacia la comadreja no es correspondida- ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso sabía él sobre sus sentimientos hacia Ron, o solo se lo estaba inventando ahora, ya que ella no dejaba de mirar al pelirrojo?

-Malfoy, me he venido aquí para perderte de vista, así que, si no te importa…- le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a irse.

-No seas así, Granger- otro trago a su vaso-, ¿no podemos conversar un rato?

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa conversar conmigo?- cada vez le sorprendía más su actitud.

-Se ve que desde ahora, ¿te apetece charlar un rato? Te aseguro que tengo más y mejores temas de conversación que Weasley- esbozó una media sonrisa.

Ella tomó aire, calmándose a sí misma, si no, iba a saltar, y no le apetecía discutir con nadie, y mucho menos con él. Bebió de su jarra.

-¿Te apetece probar algo más fuerte?- le acercó su vaso.

-No, esto está bien.

-Vamos Granger, ¿lo has probado alguna vez? Seguro que no, anímate- insistió. Ella tomó el vaso del chico y apenas le dio un sorbo a su contenido, cerró los ojos al notar la quemazón por su garganta.

Él pidió otro vaso de whisky.

-Termínate tú ese, el primer trago es más fuerte, pero luego esa sensación de quemazón en tu garganta se pasa-. Ella volvió a beber y comprobó que era cierto.

En ese instante, Ron y Lavender se separaron y el chico buscó con la mirada a Hermione. Y, cuando vio junto a quién se encontraba, decidió acercarse.

-Hermione, vamos, no quiero que te moleste el hurón- la agarró del codo.

-Eres tú el que me está molestando Ron, así que, por favor, déjame, y no dejes a Lavender sola.

-Ya has oído comadreja, vete por dónde has venido- le indicó el rubio. Y el aludido, a grandes zancadas, se retiró- ¿y desde cuando has dicho que te gusta la comadreja?

-No lo he dicho, Malfoy- ella dejó a un lado su cerveza de mantequilla y bebió Whisky de fuego.

-Acabas de delatarte-le dijo-. Pensé que también le gustabas.

-Yo también lo creí- las palabras escaparon de sus labios, y en ese mismo momento se arrepintió de lo dicho, pero ya era tarde.

-Te dio falsas esperanzas, ¿cierto?

-No voy a hablar contigo sobre mis asuntos, Malfoy- le dio un gran trago al vaso de alcohol. Pero él le quitó el vaso.

-No bebas tan rápido, vas a ponerte mala Granger, no estás acostumbrada a beber.

-Sabrás tú- murmuró, pero no lo suficientemente bajo.

-¿Acaso acostumbras a beber alcohol?- acercó su rostro al de la chica y le sonrió de forma coqueta.

Ella no respondió, sacó el monedero del bolso para pagar sus consumiciones.

-Rosmerta, cuando puedas, me dices lo que es.

-Déjalo Granger, pago yo- sacó un galeón y lo puso sobre la barra.

-Gracias- la chica se puso una rebeca, se colgó el bolso, y se dispuso a abandonar el bar- adiós, Malfoy.

El rubio contempló cómo se marchaba, y dudó sobre si debía seguirla o no. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Hermione, él echó a correr.

-¡Granger, espera!- ella se detuvo, hasta que él la alcanzó.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- le dijo, sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué no damos una vuelta?- ella se giró, y lo miró con gesto interrogante.

-¿Seguro que quieres dar una vuelta con una sangre sucia?

-Esto… sí, me apetece, venga, olvidemos por un rato los prejuicios, podemos hablar sobre algo inteligente, que de seguro no lo puedes hacer con tus amigos.

-Y dices que vas a dejar lo prejuicios por un rato, ya veo- siguió su camino, pero él la agarró de la muñeca.

En el momento en el que sus pieles se rozaron, sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, elevaron la vista y se miraron a los ojos. Fuego contra hielo.

-No hay nadie en mi casa, ¿qué te parece si nos dejamos caer por allí?

-No me parece muy buena idea, Malfoy-se mordió el labio inferior. Tentando al rubio.

-Vamos, no va a pasar nada.

-Pero yo… allí- y él recordó todo lo que la chica había vivido, e imaginó que no querría recordar todo eso.

-Aparezcámonos directamente en mi cuarto, está muy alejado de la sala principal, confía en mí- ella clavó su mirada en los ojos de él, y dio una seca cabezada, en señal de que aceptaba.

Él, que no había soltado aún su muñeca, tiró de ella, y la pegó a su cuerpo.

Segundos después, se encontraban en el dormitorio del rubio. Se separaron bruscamente.

-¿Y vas a contarme qué sucedió para que creyeras que le gustabas a la comadreja?

-No vas a dejar pasar el tema, por lo que veo- ella estaba contemplando su dormitorio, decorado con motivos de su casa de Hogwarts. Y fijó su vista en una foto colocada sobre la cómoda, en la que saludaban, sonrientes, una joven y bella mujer, con un niño, igual de hermoso, de unos dos años, sobre sus brazos.

-No, voy a seguir insistiendo- él se apoyó sobre la cómoda, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué te ha dado, para que me hables de manera tan civilizada, incluso amable?

-No intentes cambiar de tema, Granger.

-Está bien, ¿quieres saber?- asintió el rubio-, nos besamos, el día de la guerra.

-Granger, que una persona te bese no significa que le gustes.

-Sí, ya veo- soltó un suspiro.

-No estés así por eso, él se lo pierde- lo miró fijamente-, es cierto, no entiendo cómo es que le gusta besarse con Brown- empezó a caminar, dándole la espalda-, esa chica es insoportable, a parte, no es atractiva.

Se giró de golpe, y se encontró muy cerca de ella, que había andado detrás de él, y contempló de cerca su rostro, y pudo ver lo hermosa que era.

-Gracias- le susurró ella.

-Por nada Granger- se encogió de hombros-, no he dicho más que la verdad- atrapó entre dos dedos un mechón rebelde y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja, y ella, de manera tonta, se ruborizó.

Él sonrió al ver sus mejillas sonrosadas, y no lo puedo evitar, su cerebro tuvo que dejar de funcionar, ya que se acercó a ella, a su rostro, a sus labios, y los rozó con los suyos, un leve contacto, pero que a ambos les gustó.

Ella, ante la sorpresa, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, pero lentamente los cerró, no quería conformarse con un solo contacto.

Él mordió su labio inferior, y lo apretó con sus dientes, aunque sin ejercer fuerza.

Y se olvidaron de todo.

Él se olvidó de sus prejuicios de sangre.

Ella se olvidó de Ron.

Y solo se dedicaron a besar al otro.

Draco pasó una mano por detrás de su cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, y ella colocó ambas manos en sus fornidos hombros.

Y el beso, que primeramente fue un roce de labios, fue tornándose más y más pasional. Él pasó la punta de su lengua por los labios de ella, que dejó escapar un suspiro y entreabrió la boca, acogiendo la lengua de su enemigo.

Exploraron sus bocas, enredaron sus lenguas, mordieron sus labios. Descubriendo lo que les gustaba el sabor del otro. Descubriendo que besarse era una sensación tan maravillosa…

Hermione subió sus manos y enredó sus dedos en el suave cabello de él, revolviéndoselo, y tiró delicadamente de la cabeza del chico, acercándolo más a ella.

La sostuvo de la cintura y la condujo hasta su cama. Recostándola sobre la misma. Se posicionó sobre ella, apoyándose en sus brazos, para no dejar caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Y bajó hasta su cuello. Lamiendo y mordiendo, provocando que ella gimiera, y él excitándose aún más con la música que salía de los entreabiertos labios de ella.

Descendió hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, pero la molesta blusa se interponía en su recorrido, por lo que desprendió los primeros botones, saboreando con su lengua la piel de la chica que acababa de dejar al descubierto.

Pero Hermione puso las manos sobre los hombros de él y lo apartó. Pero no se detuvo. Ni se fue. Llevó sus temblorosas manos hasta los botones restantes de su blusa, para facilitarle las cosas. Ya que a ella le gustaban las sensaciones que estaba descubriendo y experimentando.

Y él sonrió de medio lado y la ayudó con su tarea, y después alzó los brazos cuando ella tiró hacia arriba de su camiseta. Ella se mordió el labio al ver el pecho escultural que poseía el chico, y eso que no lo había visto completamente desnudo, aún…

Volvió a tumbarla en la cama, y mientras saboreaba su cuerpo, se dedicó a la tarea de deshacerse de sus pantalones. A la castaña solo le quedaba la ropa interior. Se posicionó entre sus piernas, y se dedicó a besarle el cuello, dándole suaves mordidas.

Hermione llevó las manos a la cinturilla del pantalón de Draco, y, mientras él la besaba, ella le desabotonó el pantalón. Draco llevó una mano a la espalda ella para quitarle el sostén, y lo hizo mientras jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja.

Y la liberó del sostén.

Y los colores rápidamente acudieron al rostro de ella. Era la primera vez que se encontraba desnuda ante un chico. Se puso de rodillas para contemplarla, y sus pantalones cayeron, quedando atrapados en sus pantorrillas. Ella giró el rostro para no verlo a la cara, estaba avergonzada. Pero él le tomó el rostro con delicadeza y se lo giró, para que lo mirara.

Y cuando la miró a los ojos, le sonrió de medio lado y le dio un corto beso en la comisura de los labios. Hermione giró el rostro, buscando su boca, y él la complació.

Ella se incorporó de nuevo en la cama, y se abrazó más a Draco, dejando sus cuerpos completamente pegados, y notando el abultado miembro de él contra su vientre.

Draco bajó hasta sus pechos hasta poner el rostro a su altura. Y así poder degustarse con ellos. Besar la piel de los mismos, lamer sus pezones…

Y, mientras tanto, Hermione se limitaba a lanzar sonoros suspiros y gemidos.

Después de recorrer sus cuerpos mutuamente, Draco desprendió a la castaña de la última prenda que le quedaba. Y se deshizo también de la suya.

Se posicionó entre las piernas de Hermione, y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, descubriendo la estrechez del sexo de su amante, quien se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza y cerró los ojos. A medida que el chico se adentraba en ella, Hermione emitía quejidos de dolor y placer, que acallaba en el cuello del rubio.

Él deseaba adentrarse en ella de una embestida, pero sabía que la chica era virgen, y sabía que si no iba con cuidado, la dañaría.

Y de forma pausada, comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, mientras besaba su cuello y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

El dolor que Hermione había sentido, disminuyó por completo, y rápidamente fue sustituido por una ola de placer. Y ella comenzó a mover sus caderas.

El ritmo iba en aumento, y lo único que se escuchaba eran gemidos y ruido de muelles.

El orgasmo azotó con fuerza a Hermione, y al sentir como la invadía, arqueó la espalda y gimió más fuerte. Lo que excitó más al chico, que aumentó el ritmo, y pronto alcanzó también la cima del placer, derramando sus mieles dentro de ella.

Justo después, salió lentamente de Hermione y se dejó caer sobre ella, pero rodó hacia un lado de la cama para liberarla de su peso.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente.

Hermione giró su rostro hacia un lado, y se encontró con el escudo de Slytherin. Y recordó que había ido a la casa de Malfoy.

Se levantó de un brinco de la cama y empezó a vestirse apresuradamente.

-¿Ya te vas?- le preguntó el muchacho, cuando vio que ella se levantaba tan repentinamente.

-Sí, es lo mejor- comenzó a abotonarse la blusa-. Yo… yo no…- le temblaba la voz.

No quería pasar más tiempo en esa mansión. Esa mansión que le traía tan malos recuerdos.

-No te va a pasar nada, Granger. No hay nadie más aquí.

Ella se giró para mirarlo, y abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada cuando vio la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en el antebrazo del rubio.

Él se dio cuenta de que había visto su marca. Se maldijo mentalmente. ¿Cómo no se acordó? No debería haberse quitado la camisa.

-Granger…- la tomó del brazo.

-¡No me toques, Malfoy!- se liberó de su agarre de un tirón.

Y no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, no le dio tiempo a defenderse. Porque ella desapareció con un ruido sordo.

Y él se dejó caer en la cama. ¿Cómo era que había acabado acostándose con la sangre sucia? Pero tenía que reconocer, que no había estado mal, pero que nada mal.

No tenía importancia lo que había sucedido.

Pero no sabía cuán equivocado estaba.

Ya que todo acto, tiene sus consecuencias…


	2. Hola Draco, soy tu hija

-¡Mamá!

Una niña de unos ocho años corría escaleras abajo. Era muy bonita. Rubia, un tono más oscuro que el de su padre, le caía sobre la espalda como una cascada rizada, rasgo heredado de su madre. Piel tan blanca como la de su padre. Y ojos grandes y de color avellana.

Había sido dotado con la inteligencia de su madre, y aunque era una niña muy dulce, era una pilla.

-¡Mamá!- volvió a gritar, y corrió a la cocina, ya que su madre se encontraba allí- mira, por fin he conseguido uno.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no corras por las escaleras, Lucinda- le dijo su madre. Una mujer de veinticuatro años, que no había cambiado mucho, aunque su cuerpo ya era el de toda una mujer. Cogió el papel que le estaba tendiendo su hija.

-Lo siento, mami- le dijo, sonriéndole, sabía cómo ganarse el perdón de su madre.

-¿Todavía sigues con esto?

Su hija le había dado un folleto sobre una nueva escuela que habían abierto hacía poco tiempo. En ella, enseñaban a los niños a controlar su magia, y les enseñaban algunos hechizos. Era, por así, decirlo, una preparación para cuando fueran a Hogwarts.

-Quiero ir hoy, mamá, por favor, es que quiero ser tan lista como tú.

-Eres más lista que yo, cariño. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para otro día? Hoy es Halloween, vayamos tú y yo a pedir caramelos.

-Hace meses que me dices lo mismo, mamá, por favor, solo un mes, porfi- le puso ojitos a su madre, ya que sabía que no se podría resistir.

-Está bien, pero no vas a ir sola, voy a llevarte yo.

-Mama, puedo ir sola.

-Ni hablar- Hermione subió las escaleras, con su hija pisándole los talones. Y se dirigió a la habitación de la pequeña. Le hizo un hechizo de extensión indetectable a una mochila de la pequeña, y, con un movimiento de varita, las cosas de Luce se empezaron a guardar en ella.

-Quiero saber hacer eso- le dijo Luce, con una mirada de admiración.

-Pronto, cariño- le dio un beso en la frente a su hija.

-¿Ves? Si voy a esa escuela, me enseñarán algunas cosas para que luego aprenda magia de manera más rápida en Hogwarts- siguió insistiendo la pequeña.

-Venga, Luce, ya está terminado- le colgó la mochila a la espalda de la niña.

Luce tomó la mano de Hermione, y las dos se dirigieron hacia la escuela en la que la niña pasaría un mes, un mes durante el cual le aportarían conocimientos para cuando fuera a Hogwarts.

-Mamá, cuando vaya a Hogwarts, en qué casa me pondrá el Sombrero Seleccionador, ¿en la tuya o en la de mi padre?

-No lo sé, cariño, pero quizá en ninguna de esas dos, hay otras dos casas más.

Luce sabía quién era su padre. No, no lo conocía, pero Hermione le había hablado de él. Lo mismo que sabía que sus padres nunca se llevaron bien. Y que su madre no le había dicho a Draco que tenía una hija, pero ella quería saber quién era su padre, ella quería saber quién era Draco Malfoy.

Antes de llegar a la escuela, Hermione detuvo a su hija.

-Luce, cariño, prométeme que me vas a escribir.

-Te lo prometo, mami, te escribiré mucho y te lo contaré todo.

Llegaron a la escuela, que era también enorme, aunque no tanto como Hogwarts, y, cuando caminaron por el vestíbulo, la niña se detuvo.

-Mamá, a partir de aquí ya voy sola- Hermione suspiró, y se puso de rodillas, para estar a la altura de la niña.

-Te quiero, cariño- estrechó a su hija entre sus brazos- te voy a echar mucho de menos- le dio un beso en la frente.

-Yo también te quiero mami, mucho mucho- le dio a su madre un beso en la mejilla- te escribiré muy pronto, mamá.

-Adiós Luce- Hermione se puso de pie- pero en un mes vuelvo por ti- besó las mejillas de su hija, y se separó de ella, ya que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, y no quería llorar frente a su pequeña.

-Adiós mami- Luce se despidió con la mano de su madre.

Luce esperó a que su madre saliera de la escuela. Y contó mentalmente hasta treinta. Una vez acabó con sus cuentas mentales, echó a correr hacia el exterior de la escuela. Ella no tenía intención de ir a ese colegio, nunca la tuvo, ella tenía pensado en ir a otro sitio. Y allí se dirigió, a la carrera.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se había convertido en todo un hombre. Había crecido unos centímetros, su cuerpo estaba más musculoso que años atrás, con unos abdominales marcados, brazos fuertes y espalda ancha. De pelo corto y rubio, que ya hacía años no se engominaba, si no que se lo peinaba con los dedos, cayéndolo algunos mechones sobre su frente, dándole un aspecto aún más sexy.

No solo había cambiado físicamente, sino también su carácter. Aunque seguía siendo arrogante y engreído, también bastante vanidoso, no era cruel con las personas, como solía ser antes.

Se encontraba en casa de Blaise Zabini. Su mejor amigo desde hacía casi quince años. Era un muchacho de piel morena, pelo negro y ojos marrones. También con un buen físico.

-¿Te acuerdas de las mujeres que conocimos anoche?- el moreno asintió con la cabeza- pues las he invitado a cenar esta noche a mi casa.

-¿Cuándo les dijiste eso? No me enteré.

-Claro, es que estabas muy entretenido liándote con la rubia, pero se lo dije a su amiga, a Natalie, y me dijo que vendrían encantadas.

-Oye Draco, pero y Astoria…

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- le soltó, bruscamente el rubio.

-Que como se presente en tu casa sin avisar, no le va a hacer ninguna gracia verte revolcándote con otra, ¿no te parece?

-Astoria no va a venir, está de viaje con su hermana en no sé dónde. Así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por visitas sorpresa.

-Genial- Blaise se frotó las manos-, esta noche podremos acabar lo que anoche empezamos.

-Claro que lo haremos- se terminó la copa de un trago, y la dejó sobre el mini bar- llégate a las ocho, quedé con ellas media hora después- el moreno asintió.

-Te veo luego- el rubio asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de su amigo.

Puso rumbo a su casa, a decirle a Dobby, su elfo doméstico, que tenía que preparar una cena para cuatro personas.

* * *

-Vamos Hermione, no te preocupes- consoló Ginny a su amiga.

Ginny era una mujer con un cabello de un precioso color pelirrojo y liso que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Tenía los ojos marrones, y algunas pecas distribuidas graciosamente por su nariz.

Era un par de centímetros más baja que su amiga, y tenía un físico despampanante, que lucía con ropas más atrevidas, a diferencia de su amiga.

También era un año menor que ella.

-Si ya lo sé, Ginny- se limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano- es que la voy a echar de menos, nunca he estado lejos de ella- Hermione empezó a hipar.

-Es una niña muy inteligente, verás que bien va a estar en esa escuela- intentó consolarla.

-Va a ser el mes más largo de mi vida.

-Verás qué pronto la vuelves a tener aquí- le tendió un pañuelo a su amiga-, y deja de llorar, que se te están hinchando los ojos. Además, ahora podemos salir por la noche, llamamos a Luna y nos vamos las tres.

-No me apetece- volvió a hipar.

-Vas a salir, sí o sí. A ver si encuentras ya a un hombre. ¿Cuánto hace que no echas una canita al aire?

-¡Ginny!

-Se te va a pasar el arroz, Hermione.

-No exageres, tengo veinticuatro años, no cuarenta.

-Ya, bueno, pero los cuarenta te caerán ya mismo, así, de golpe, y ya sí que no vas a encontrar a nadie- se miró las uñas, preguntándose si contarle o no a su amiga-. Hoy he visto a Harry. Iba de la mano de la lagarta de Chang.

-Te he dicho mil veces que te olvides de Harry, Ginny. Es por tu bien. Olvídate de él, al igual que yo me olvidé de tu hermano.

-Yo también me hubiera olvidado de Harry si me hubiera tirado a Malfoy.

-¡Ginny!- los colores acudieron a sus mejillas.

-¿Qué? No he dicho nada que no sea cierto, ya quisiera yo revolcarme con Malfoy. ¡Qué digo revolcarme! Me bastaría con que me besara, es que está tan bueno…

-Ya está bien, Ginny, dejemos de hablar de Malfoy.

-Solo si dejas de llorar y salimos por ahí las tres- le pidió.

-Está bien, pero esta noche no, mejor otro día.

-¡Genial!- la pelirroja miró su reloj de muñeca, y, al ver la hora que era, se levantó de un salto de la silla, sobresaltando a Hermione-. ¡Mierda! Le había dicho a mi madre que hoy iría a casa. Me voy- le dio un beso a la castaña y se desapareció.

* * *

Draco llegó a su casa, y, nada más, entrar por la puerta, su elfo lo recibió.

-Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy- hizo una exagerada reverencia a su amo.

-Hola, Dobby- se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en una percha-. Dobby, hoy tengo visita, así que me gustaría que preparases una cena para cuatro personas.

-Por supuesto señor Malfoy- reverencia-, Dobby va a ponerse a cocinar ya, señor-, y, con una reverencia, se metió en la cocina.

Al rubio no le dio ni tiempo de sentarse en el sofá, ya que llamaron a la puerta. Molesto, se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Allí, se encontró con una niña, que le sonreía de oreja a oreja. La pequeña abrió la boca para hablar, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido, él no le dio tiempo para que hablara.

-Lo siento, no tengo caramelos- y le cerró la puerta. Suponía que la niña venía pidiendo dulces, ya que era el día de Halloween. Pero, era muy extraño que la niña no fuera con sus padres. Era muy pequeña para andar sola por la calle a esas horas.

Pero no le dio importancia, no era problemas suyo, sino de sus padres. Pero volvió a escuchar unos golpecitos. Giró sobre sus talones, ¿no se enteraba de que no tenía dulces? Ya lo había hecho enfadar. Abrió la puerta bruscamente, la pequeña ya no lo miraba sonriente, si no con gesto enfurruñado.

-Te he dicho que no tengo caramelos- se asomó a la puerta-, ¿dónde está tu madre? Voy a decirle que eres muy molesta.

-He venido sola, y si me hubieses dejado hablar, sabrías que no quiero dulces, ni siquiera vengo disfrazada- Luce extendió los brazos para que la viera.

-¿Qué quieres, entonces?- se dejó caer en el marco de la puerta.

-Me llamo Luce- el rubio alzó una ceja, ¿qué le importaba a él cómo se llamaba esa chiquilla molesta?-, y soy tu hija.

Casi se cae de la impresión. ¿Esa niña su hija? Que fuera a otro con ese cuento.

-Si supieras la de mujeres que me han dicho que tengo un hijo,… siempre mentira, pero muy buen chiste pequeña, hasta luego, Luce- le cerró la puerta, una vez más.

Negó con la cabeza, qué cosas se le podían ocurrir a los niños, con tal de molestar. Le habían dicho ya tantas mujeres que estaban embarazadas de él, que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, pero esta madre era más ingeniosa, había enviado a su hija, en lugar de ir ella misma. Todas esas mujeres lo único que querían era estar con él y conseguir un padre para sus hijos qué ilusas, pensar que por pasar una noche con él iban a conseguir nada más…

Algunas se inventaban hasta los embarazos.

Evidentemente, si él tenía un hijo, se haría cargo de él, no era mala persona, pero no querría saber nada de la madre.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, pero no abrió. No dejaban de aporrear. Caminó a grandes zancadas, y abrió la puerta, se encontró con la misma niña, como no, con los dos puños alzados. Cuando vio que le habían abierto la puerta, se llevó las manos hacia su melena rubia y rizada, apartándosela de la cara. Lo miraba con furia.

-No soy una mentirosa, Draco Malfoy- la niña se cruzó de brazos-, y te pediría que no me cierres más la puerta hasta que no termine de hablar.

-Habla pequeña, así me divierto un rato- volvió a dejarse caer en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

La niña se llevó las manos a la boca, y estornudó.

-¿Tu madre ha venido contigo?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces pasa, te vayas a resfriar, que hace frío- se hizo a un lado y la niña entró- siéntate- Luce se quitó la mochila que llevaba en la espalda y la dejó en el suelo. Después, se sentó en el sofá, los pies no le llegaban al suelo.

Draco se sentó frente a ella.

-Bien, dices que eres mi hija- la niña asintió-, entonces tendrás una madre- Luce puso los ojos en blanco-, ¿quién es?

-Hermione Granger- el rubio abrió los ojos como platos. Hubiera esperado escuchar cualquier nombre, pero nunca el de Granger.

-Ya, claro- se puso en pie-, vamos a buscar a tu madre, dime dónde vives y te llevo.

-Mi madre se ha ido- empezaba su actuación, miró hacia abajo-, tenía asuntos de trabajo y se ha tenido que ir, no vuelve hasta dentro de un mes, y me ha dejado aquí, dice que en un mes regresa.

-No dudo que seas hija de Granger, pero, por favor, no eres mi hija, es imposible.

-Mi madre no me ha mentido, tú eres mi padre.

-Hace unos…- se detuvo a pensar- ocho años que no veo a tu madre, pequeña.

-Pues eso, yo tengo siete años, un embarazo dura nueve meses, son casi ocho años, y aquí estoy- la niña le sonrió.

Tenía razón, esa pequeña tenía razón. Las cuentas sí que salían. Hacía unos ocho años que se había acostado con Granger…

Miró a la niña. Era tan pálida como él. Y tenía el cabello rubio. Aunque un tono más oscuro que el suyo. La miró a los ojos, eran de color avellana.

-No eres my hija, yo tengo los ojos grises, y tú marrones, además, tienes el pelo rizado- alegó.

-Claro, lo he heredado de mi madre. En cambio, soy rubia como tú. Y mi piel es pálida, como la tuya- Luce se bajó del sofá, y se acercó a Draco, puso su mano junto a la de él, comparándolas-, ¿ves?- le regaló una sonrisa.

-Vamos a ver a tu madre, me debe una explicación- se puse en pie y tomó a la niña del brazo.

-Mi madre está trabajando, no volverá hasta dentro de un mes- hizo pucheros.

-Dime dónde está, iremos a buscarla- siguió insistiendo.

-No lo sé, y no sabré nada de ella hasta dentro de un mes, está en una misión peligrosa, no podemos ni escribirnos, porque eso pondría en riesgo su vida- la niña empezó a lloriquear.

-Está bien, está bien- ¿y ahora qué hacía él? Se llevó las manos al cabello, despeinándoselo.

-Me ha dicho que cuando vuelva te lo explicará ella todo- lo miró a la cara-, sigues sin creer que soy tu hija, ¿verdad?

Malfoy se puso a la altura de ella, para mirarla, y contempló su rostro. Tenían el mismo tono de piel. Y su boca era como la suya, de labios finos. No había duda, era hija suya, además, Granger nunca se inventaría una cosa así, ella no era ese tipo de mujer.

-Se me hace extraño, pero me parece que sí eres mi hija- ella volvió a sonreír, y él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que imitarla.

-Tu madre viene en un mes- la niña asintió, empezaba a cansarse de repetir una y otra vez lo mismo- vienes con la intención de pasar un mes en mi casa- otra cabezada en señal de asentimiento, Draco miró la mochila-, ¿no me digas que traes todas tus cosas ahí dentro?

-Claro, hechizo de extensión indetectable.

-Ah- se le olvidaba, era hija de la sabelotodo Granger, tenía recursos para todo-, ven, voy a enseñarte cuál será tu dormitorio- echó a andar, seguido de la pequeña, que estaba que no cabía en ningún lado de la felicidad que la embargaba.

Abrió una puerta. ¿A eso lo llamaba dormitorio? ¡No había ni una cama! Miró fijamente a su padre.

-No te preocupes- se acercó al sofá que estaba en el centro de la sala- es muy cómodo, ven a probarlo- dio unos golpecitos con la mano a su lado, la niña no se movió de su sitio- hoy vas a tener que pasar la noche aquí, peo mañana mismo te compro una cama.

Se levantó para abandonar lo que él llamaba dormitorio.

-No quiero que hagas ruido, haz como si no estuvieras. Esta noche tengo visita. Así que no salgas de aquí.

-¿Y si necesito ir al servicio?- preguntó.

-Para eso llevas pañal, ¿no?

-Son los bebés los que usan pañales, no yo- se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada.

-Vale, no te preocupes, no vamos a estar mucho rato en el salón, ya vendré a avisarte cuándo puedes salir para ir al servicio.

Y se fue, cerrando la puerta. Y él que pensaba que esta noche no tendría visitas sorpresa… ¡Y encima su hija! Lo que le había caído encima…

La niña se sentó en el sofá, ideando nuevos planes.

¿Qué se pensaba, que iba a tenerla allí encerrada? ¡Que se lo creía él!


	3. Planes estropeados

Draco decidió ir a cambiarse de ropa, dentro de un cuarto de hora llegaría Zabini. Optó por unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa de seda negra.

Y fue a la cocina para ver cómo iba la cena, antes de llegar, un delicioso aroma a comida inundó sus fosas nasales.

-¿Le falta mucho a la cena, Dobby?

-No señor Malfoy, ya casi está lista, señor- llamaron a la puerta, y el elfo iba a salir corriendo a recibir a las visitas, pero Draco lo detuvo.

-Sigue con la cena, ya abro yo- el pequeño ser regresó a los fogones, y Malfoy se dirigió a abrir a su amigo.

-Hola Draco- el rubio se hizo a un lado para que el moreno pudiera pasar-, he traído una botella de vino élfico- le tendió la botella, y Draco la cogió y la colocó sobre una mesa.

-Pasa y siéntate Blaise- el huésped lo hizo, y miró fijamente a su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Draco?- quiso saber.

-¿Qué qué ocurre?- ser llevó las manos a la cara,- agárrate bien, que cuando lo sepas, te vas a caer de tu asiento.

-No seas exagerado, no puede ser tan malo.

A Malfoy no le dio tiempo de responder, ya que la pequeña salió de su "dormitorio".

-Draco, sé que me dijiste que no saliera, pero es que necesito ir con urgencia al servicio- Luce juntó las piernas, necesitaba ir al baño ya o ya- ¿me puedes decir dónde está?

-Sí, el pasillo que tienes a tu lado, la tercera puerta a la derecha- la pequeña arrugó el ceño, asimilando la información, y, acto seguido, echó a correr por dónde le indicó su padre.

Zabini se había quedado sin palabras, ¿qué hacía una cría en casa de su amigo? Decidió bromear un rato.

-Vaya Draco, se ve que cada vez te gustan más jovencitas, ¿cuántos años tiene, seis?- el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada, y él no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada.

-Seis no, siete- el moreno rió más fuerte- y deja de decir gilipolleces Zabini, no tiene ni pizca de gracia.

-Lo siento amigo, ¿pero se puede saber que hace una niña en tu casa?

-Es mi hija- lo soltó como si tal cosa, el moreno abrió los ojos, y lo miró, perplejo.

-Me parece que tengo que lavarme los oídos- parpadeó rápidamente-, ¿has dicho hija?

-Sí, me has oído perfectamente, no te hagas el imbécil- se estaba mosqueando.

-Perdona tío, pero me ha pillado de sorpresa, me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, una hija,… -murmuró más para sí mismo que para su amigo-, ¿pero, cómo ha sucedido eso?

-¿Quieres que te lo explique?- ironizó-, o mejor aún, ¿te hago un croquis?

-No, me hago una idea de cómo pasó, pero, ¿con quién?- ya quería despejar todas sus dudas.

-Eso no te lo vas a creer, no vas a tomarme en serio.

-Ponme a prueba- lo desafió.

-Granger, Hermione Granger es su madre- soltó de golpe.

-Muy buen chiste, Malfoy, pero hoy es Halloween, no el día de los Santos Inocentes, así que, ahora en serio- se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

-No es una broma Blaise, no bromearía con eso.

-¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza para revolcarte con la sangre sucia?

-Hace ya mucho de eso, no me acuerdo.

-Draco- el aludido se giró hacia la vocecita que lo llamó-, no puedo subirme la cremallera- Luce se sujetaba el pantalón con las manitas para que no se le cayera.

-¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?- Zabini echó la cabeza hacia atrás, no podía parar de reír, ya se le saltaban las lágrimas de la risa.

-Ayu- ayu- ayúdala- dijo, como pudo.

Draco se acercó hasta ella, y se puso de rodillas, para quedar a su altura. Hizo caso omiso de las risas y los comentarios de su amigo, y le subió la cremallera a la niña, que se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Tío, estás hecho un padrazo- se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Ya, no tiene gracia.

-Hola, me llamo Lucinda Granger, pero todos mis amigos me llaman Luce, y tú me has caído bien, por lo que puedes llamarme así, ¿y tú eres?

-Yo me llamo Blaise Zabini- le tendió la mano a la niña, y esta se la estrechó- pero puedes llamarme tío Blaise.

-Vale, tío Blaise- Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Venga, a tu cuarto, y no vuelvas a salir hasta que yo te lo diga.

-Pero…

-Ya has ido al servicio, no creo que necesites nada más- la niña lo miró con odio, se cruzó de brazos, dio media vuelta, provocando que su melena ondeara, y se marchó.

-¡Qué carácter tiene para ser tan chica!- exclamó Zabini- se nota que es hija de Granger. ¿Y dónde se ha metido su madre?

-Ni idea, se ha ido por motivos de trabajo, y la niña no sabe a dónde, ella no me ha dado ninguna explicación, me la dejó en la puerta de mi casa.

-Vaya,… ¿crees que la ha abandonado?

-No he pensado en eso, pero espero que no, no creo que sea capaz de aguantarla el mes que va a pasar aquí- se dejó caer en el sofá.

* * *

Dos chicas, una rubia y otra pelirroja, se presentaron en casa de una mujer castaña. Las dos iban arregladas, listas para salir. Pero la de pelo rizado estaba en pijama.

-Vamos, muévete, te mereces una salida de chicas, últimamente solo salíamos para ir a sitios infantiles.

-Os he dicho como medio millón de veces que no tengo ganas, chicas, pero vosotras seguís insistiendo.

-¿No quieres conocer a ningún hombre guapo y sexy?

-Deja que me lo piense- se llevó una mano a la barbilla-, no- y encendió la televisión.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hermione- Luna se sentó a su lado-, a mí tampoco me gusta salir, pero llevamos mucho sin salir tiempo juntas y sin Luce.

-No sabía que mi hija os molestaba, si me lo hubieseis dicho, no os hubiéramos molestado, pero ya sé qué hacer a partir de ahora cuando vuelva Luce.

-Sabes que queremos mucho a Luce, y que a nosotras no nos molesta, pero no podemos ir a la discoteca con una niña.

Hermione se puso en pie, y sus amigas se miraron de forma cómplice, lo estaban consiguiendo.

-Está bien, salgo, pero como se os ocurra presentarme a tíos, no vuelvo a ir ni a la vuelta de la esquina con vosotras, ¿entendido?

Las dos asintieron, y siguieron a Hermione escaleras arriba. Hermione abrió las puertas de su armario, pero Ginny le dio un pequeño empujón con la cadera para que se hiciera a un lado, y así ser ella la que buscara un modelito adecuado para su amiga. Hermione se dejó caer en la cama junto con Luna.

-¡Perfecto!- saltó de pronto Ginny-, he encontrado lo apropiado para la situación. Se volvió hacia sus amigas, mostrándoles lo que había encontrado. Un vestido de color rojo, con escote de barco, ceñido al cuerpo, que quedaba justo por encima de las rodillas, y con un ancho cinturón negro justo debajo del pecho.

-No me voy a poner ese vestido Ginny, es demasiado provocativo- se negó.

-Esa es la idea, Hermione- le guiñó un ojo- que te veas sexy, muy sexy.

-No quiero verme sexy, Ginny, la última vez que me puse ese vestido, por cierto, debido a tu insistencia, un baboso estuvo detrás de mí toda la noche.

-Esta vez será distinto, si alguien que no te gusta si te acerca, yo trataré de espantarlo.

-¿Y cómo?- se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta, pero no se la dio Ginny, sino Luna.

-El otro día salimos juntas, y un chico que no me gustaba insistía para que me fuera con él, ¿y sabes cómo lo que hizo para que se marchara?- la castaña negó- se hizo para por mi pareja, y para remarcarlo, me besó.

-Pero funcionó, no se te acercó nadie en toda la noche, y encima, a mí tampoco, te hice un gran favor- tiró de la mano de Hermione y la puso de pie- sino te vistes tú, lo haré yo.

-Me lo voy a poner porque el vestido me lo regalasteis vosotras y solo lo he usado una vez, pero nada de hombres. No me interesan.

-Ya, no te interesan ahora, pero verás cómo sí que lo hacen el día que encuentres a alguno que te haga tilín. Y ponte estos zapatos- le pasó unos zapatos negros de tacón, completamente cerrados.

Y Hermione no protestó más, se vistió con la ropa elegida por su amiga, y se dejó peinar y maquillar por ellas, total, para qué oponerse, al final Ginny iba a salirse con la suya.

Y así salieron las tres, Hermione con un ceñido vestido rojo, situado justo por encima de las rodillas, y unos zapatos negros, a juego con el cinturón y el bolso.

Luna con un vestido de globo celeste, adornado con detalles blancos, unas sandalias blancas vestían sus pies y un bolso del mismo color.

Y por último Ginny, con un vestido marrón ceñido a su cuerpo, y que quedaba a la altura de sus muslos, y unos zapatos rojos, al igual que su bolso de mano.

* * *

-Esto es el paraíso, ¿no crees?- le dijo Daphne a su hermana. Era una mujer muy atractiva, pelo liso y rubio, y unos bonitos ojos azules. Era alta, y tenía unas curvas de vértigo.

Astoria, en cambio, era morena con los ojos verdes, dos años menor que su hermana, era unos centímetros más baja que Daphne, y con curvas menos marcadas, pero no por ello era menos atractiva.

Estaban de vacaciones, sus padres les habían regalado un viaje a las Islas Espóradas, unas magníficas islas griegas, con playas de fina y blanca arena y aguas cálidas y cristalinas.

-Sí, verdaderamente- estaban tumbadas en una hamaca, tomando el sol, y Astoria no le quitaba el ojo de encima a un chico moreno de ojos verdes, que estaba sentado con unos amigos, y parecía ser que hablaban de algo muy interesante, pues no paraban de reír-, ¿qué te parece aquel chico?- se lo señaló con una cabezada.

-Es bastante atractivo- volvió a mirar a su hermana-, ¿por qué?

-¿Tú qué crees, Daphne?- le sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Y qué pasa con Draco?

-Draco no tiene por qué enterarse- buscó en el bolso su pareo-, porque nadie se lo va a contar, ¿verdad?- su hermana negó con la cabeza. Astoria se colocó el pareo, cubriendo la parte inferior de su biquini estampado-, quizá esta noche no duerma en nuestra suite- le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana-, por si acaso, no me esperes despierta-, y se alejó, en busca de su objetivo.

* * *

No tardaron mucho rato en llegar las invitadas a casa de Draco, él, como todo un caballero, las hizo pasar, y las acompañó hasta la mesa, retirando la silla de una de ellas para que se sentara, y Blaise haciendo lo mismo con la otra mujer.

Se sentaron junto a ellas y le llenaron las copas con el vino que Zabini había llevado. Dobby no tardó mucho en aparecer para servir los entrantes.

Mientras picaban hablaban de cosa insustanciales, ¿de qué se podía hablar con mujeres que tenían la cabeza hueca? De nada. Hablaban de moda, de manicura, de zapatos, de viajes, a Draco le ponían nervioso las mosquitas muertas, no soportaba escucharlas hablar de sus cosas por más de cinco minutos, ¿era mucho pedir un nivel básico de cultura? Parecía ser que sí, para ellas sí.

En realidad, tampoco le importaba mucho, no había quedado con ellas precisamente para hablar, y cuando se acostara con una de ellas, no la iba a volver a ver, ¿qué más daba que hablaran de estupideces?, ¿qué importaba que no supieran formar una frase de más de seis palabras y con sentido? Nada de eso importaba, en la cama, no necesitaban hablar.

-¿Qué opinas, Draco?- lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Sobre qué?- apoyó un codo en la mesa y con la mano se sostuvo la cabeza, y la miró, aparentando interés.

-No puedo creerme que no me estés escuchando- se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín. Draco tomó aire, para calmarse y así contestarle de manera amable, aunque lo que más le apetecía era decirle que le importaba un bledo lo que ella le estuviera contando, ahora, si hacía eso, se quedaba sin sexo.

-Sí que te estoy escuchando, es solo que me he despistado un momento, ¿qué decías?

-Me parece fatal que mi padre no quiera comprarme otros zapatos- hizo un gesto con la mano-, pretende que me conforme con los zapatos de color azul marino, y no se da cuenta de que necesito otros azules eléctricos.

-Eso es horrible- abrió los ojos, fingiendo que le horrorizaba que no tuviera dos pares de zapatos que probablemente variaban tan poco su tonalidad que ni se notaría- francamente, creo que deberías hablar con tu padre.

-Eso, mañana se lo explicaré, menos mal que tú me entiendes- le sonrió coquetamente.

-Perfectamente- le siguió la corriente, qué chica más inmadura, ¿y tenía veintiún años? Intelectualmente no los aparentaba.

-Ya está lista la cena, señor Malfoy, ¿puede Dobby servirla ya, señor?- hizo una reverencia.

-Sí- el elfo no esperó más respuesta, y corrió al interior de la cocina, y, en menos que se dice quidditch, apareció con una bandeja de plata.

Dobby empezó a servir los platos, y en ese instante se escuchó el ruido de abrir una puerta, y Draco giró bruscamente la cabeza en esa dirección. Y allí plantada estaba Luce, seguro que le estropearía la noche.

* * *

-Vamos chicas, bailemos- Luna y Hermione estaban en la barra del bar, bebiendo tranquilamente de su vaso, pero Ginny insistía una y para que salieran a la pista.

-Te he dicho que no, Ginny- se negó rotundamente la castaña.

-Oh, vamos, estoy harta de bailar sola.

-Sola, lo que se dice sola, no estabas bailando- miró al hombre con el que momentos antes había estado bailando.

-Pero yo quiero bailar con mis amigas- las tomó de la mano y las arrastró hacia la pista de baile.

Y no les quedó más remedio, bailaron. Al principio se resistieron un poco, pero fue unos momentos, hacía tiempo que Hermione no se sentía tan viva, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el ritmo de la música. Y Luna, Luna era un caso aparte, bailaba, por así decirlo, a su manera, no llevaba el mismo ritmo de la música, daba igual que las canciones fueran lentas o rápidas, ella se movía igual.

Pero cuando notó que una mano se enredaba en torno a su cintura, se detuvo de golpe. Y se giró.

-No te detengas, preciosa- le dijo. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta y muchos años, moreno y de ojos oscuros, miraba a Luna con lujuria. La chica dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de él. El hombre se pasó la lengua por los labios, y después le sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes amarillos.

-No te acerques a ella- Ginny se puso delante de su amiga.

-Solo quería divertirme un rato- se excusó.

-Pues vete a divertirte a otra parte, pero no vuelvas a ponerle la mano encima- el hombre miró, le lanzó un beso, y se dio media vuelta, alejándose de las chicas.

-Creo que sería mejor que nos fuésemos- Hermione tomó a Luna de la mano-, ese fue mortífago.

-¿Quién es Hermione?

-Nott, su hijo iba a nuestro curso.

-Oh, claro, Theodore Nott, estaba en Slytherin, cómo no- explicó Ginny-, estaba en la pandilla de Malfoy.

-Mejor vayámonos, está mirándonos- ellas se volvieron para verlo, y el alzó su copa en la dirección de las chicas, y después la vació de un trago.

Las tres amigas se tomaron de las manos y se alejaron de allí, a paso ligero.

-No me fío de él, lo mejor será que nos fuéramos ya a casa.

-Oh, vamos Hermione, no seas aguafiestas- protestó la pelirroja-, lo único que debemos hacer es ir a otra parte.

-A mí no me apetece- apartó Luna.

-Si no ha pasado nada, cariño.

-Por eso Ginny, lo mejor será que nos vayamos ahora que no ha pasado nada, era mortífago, mejor vámonos, además, a Luna no le apetece ir a ningún sitio.

Miró a su amiga.

-Está bien- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Luna-, salgamos otro día, y tranquila cariño, no ha pasado nada- esta asintió.

* * *

Luce estaba en su "dormitorio" y oía de fondo a su padre hablar con más personas. Ella no iba a estar allí encerrada mientras que él se divertía. Por lo que tomó su osito de peluche favorito y abrió la puerta. Anduvo de puntillas por el pasillo, para que su padre no la escuchara y fuera a encerrarla. Y vio sentados alrededor de una mesa a cuatro personas. Estaba su padre, el que le había dicho que lo llamase tío Blaise y dos mujeres.

Vio como el rubio la estaba mirando, y le sonrió. Después, se acercó poco a poco ellos, era hora de comenzar con la actuación.

-Papi- caminó hasta él, abrazándose al peluche y frotándose los ojos con la otra mano-, no puedo dormir, hacéis mucho ruido.

-No sabía que tenías una hija- comentó una de ellas.

-¿Cuándo llega mami, papi?- se puso junto al rubio, y lo agarró de la mano.

-No lo sé, porque tu madre ha desaparecido- la niña iba a arruinarle la noche.

-¿Mamá me ha abandonado?- la chiquilla comenzó a sollozar.

-No entiendo nada, Draco- Natalie se puso de pie-, no sabía que estabas casado, y mucho menos que tuvieras una hija.

-¡No estoy casado!- casi gritó.

-¿Cómo que no?- siguió Luce-, le voy a decir a mamá lo que estás diciendo.

-Eres una pequeña mentirosa- la acusó.

-Tú eres el mentiroso- lo apuntó con el dedo-, le voy a decir a mami todo.

-Yo mejor me voy, Draco- Natalie cogió el bolso y la chaqueta- no quiero problemas con hombres casados, y menos con sus esposas.

-Me voy contigo- su amiga se levantó también, y Blaise tardó una milésima de segundo en imitarla.

-Espera, vente a mi casa- temió que la chica se fuese y él tampoco pudiera acostase con nadie esta noche.

-¿No estarás casado, verdad?

-Qué va, ven a mi casa y lo compruebas.

-¿Y qué hago yo? No puedes dejarme sola, Ruth.

-Vente con nosotros, sois las dos bienvenidas a mi casa- Zabini se colocó entre las dos chicas, y cada una se colgó de un brazo-, aquí te quedas tío, pero no te preocupes, tu esposa llegará en nada- bromeó.

-Pero…

Pero ellos no escucharon las quejas de Malfoy y salieron por la puerta. Se giró hacia la niña, que lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lo siento _papi_- enfatizó la palabra-, eso te pasa por querer encerrarme.

-Cuando tu madre venga a por ti, le voy a decir todo lo que haces, pequeño monstruito.

-Mi madre no te va a creer a ti, sino a mí, ¿sabes por qué?- hizo una pausa-, porque a mí me quiere, y a ti te odia.

-Por tu culpa esta noche me quedo sin…- se detuvo, era una cría.

-¿Sin qué?

-No te importa, yo lo sabrás cuando seas grande.

-Muy bien, y ahora, quiero irme a dormir.

-¿Y a qué esperas?- le espetó.

-No pienso dormir en el sofá, así que búscame una cama.

-No hay más camas, te he dicho que mañana salgo a comprarte una, solo está la mía.

-Pues tendré que dormir allí.

-Ni hablar, regresa por dónde has venido- le señaló con el dedo el pasillo por el que la niña había hecho su aparición.

-Esto no va a quedar así, Draco- la niña lo fulminó con la mirada y se fue, maquinando nuevos planes.

* * *

Las chicas optaron por la aparición, era lo mejor, que cada una fuera directamente a su casa.

-Luna, ve tú la primera- la aludida se despidió de sus amigas y se desapareció.

-Hermione, será mejor que nos aparezcamos a la par, ¿te parece?- la castaña asintió- a las de tres, uno… dos… tres- y con un ruido sordo, se desaparecieron.

Pero, justo en el lugar en el que ellas se habían desaparecido, apareció una cuarta figura, que estaba jugando con un bolso, lo tiró al suelo y se apoyó en una pared, a esperar, sería cuestión de tiempo que regresase.

Y así fue, cuando Luna llegó a su casa, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la cartera encima, lo mejor era regresar por dónde había venido, de seguro se le había caído cuando se estaba apareciendo. Y estaba en lo cierto, su bolso estaba en el suelo, se agachó para recogerlo, y una mano le cubrió la boca.

-Hola preciosa, sabía que regresarías- le susurró al oído.


	4. Menuda nochecita

A Luce no le quedó otro remedio que irse a la habitación que había seleccionado su padre para ella. Se tumbó en el sofá, se tapó con una manta, y se abrazó a su osito de peluche.

Cerró los ojos, pero no podía dormir, ese sofá era bastante incómodo. Se dio media vuelta, y la manta cayó al suelo. La recogió y volvió a cubrirse, y tiró tanto de la sábana, que se dejó los pies al descubierto.

Resopló y se sentó, tiró hacia debajo de la manta, hasta quedar completamente tapada, y se tumbó de nuevo. Pero nada, no podía conciliar el sueño. Ni siquiera tenía una almohada, y era muy incómodo tener la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del sofá.

Tiró la sábana al suelo y se puso de pie. No pensaba quedarse allí. Tomó a su peluche, una linterna y salió al pasillo. Iba a buscar el dormitorio de su padre.

En esa casa había muchas habitaciones. Fue abriendo una por una, y la alumbraba con la linterna para comprobar si era la que buscaba.

Y al fin dio con ella, abrió una puerta, y la iluminó, Draco estaba tumbado en la cama, no sabía si estaba dormido o despierto, porque estaba de espaldas a ella.

Apagó la linterna, y caminó a tientas por la habitación, hasta que chocó con algo, que supuso que era la mesita de noche. Se detuvo en seco, y, en las oscuridad, vio a su padre cambiar de postura.

Suspiró aliviada, seguía dormido. Llegó hasta la cama y se subió en ella, se tumbó, de espaldas a su padre, y se abrazó al peluchito.

Estaba casi dormida, cuando notó que le dio un golpe en la espalda. Abrió los ojos, enfadada, y se sentó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No chilles, Draco, quiero dormir- le pidió.

-Regresa a tu habitación, Luce.

-Pero es que allí no puedo dormir, Draco, el sofá es muy incómodo, y además, me destapo. Déjame dormir aquí, por favor, te prometo que no te voy a molestar.

-No.

-Por favor.

-He dicho que no y es no. Y punto.

-Porfiii.

-Está bien- se rindió-, pero como molestes, te saco de aquí, ¿me has entendido?

-Sí, muchas gracias- la pequeña volvió a echarse.

Draco volvió a tumbarse, lo más alejado de ella como le permitía la cama. Y cerró los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño. Pero solo intentarlo, le iba a costar quedarse dormido.

* * *

-Hola preciosa, sabía que regresarías- le susurró al oído.

Luna abrió los ojos, asustada, e intentó alejarse de aquel hombre, que le puso una mano en la cintura para retenerla.

-Tú no vas a ningún sitio, al menos, no sin mí- dicho esto, le pasó la lengua por el cuello- la chica comenzó a patalear, para liberarse- pórtate bien o será peor, niñata- enredó una mano en su pelo, provocando que ella soltara un chillido de dolor, recogió el bolso, y se desapareció, para aparecerse en su casa.

Nada más llegar, la estampó contra el suelo. La sala estaba a oscuras, y Luna se arrastró por ella a tientas, para intentar encontrar una salida, o, por lo menos, para alejarse de Nott, el que chasqueó los dedos, y la sala quedó iluminada, estaba claro que se encontraban en unas mazmorras, ya que había cadenas en las paredes.

-No tienes escapatoria, así que estate quietecita- se acercó hasta ella, y la alzó agarrándola de nuevo del pelo.

-Déjame, por favor- pidió.

-Lo siento, pero no- la estampó contra la pared, y Luna gritó de nuevo, las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas-, si hace un rato te hubieses portado mejor conmigo, no te habría traído aquí a la fuerza.

Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, y antes de bajar hasta su cuello, le dedicó una sonrisa, mostrando sus amarillentos dientes. Besó, lamió y succionó la piel de su cuello, Luna llevó las manos hasta la cara de Nott, y le clavó las uñas. Se apartó bruscamente de ella. Se llevó las manos al rostro, viendo que estaba sangrando.

-Maldita zorra- alzó el puño y lo estrelló contra la mejilla de Luna, partiéndole el labio- te he dicho que te comportes- la agarró del cuello, y la empujó, provocando que cayera al suelo. Luna se arrastró, para alejarse de él, pero una patada en el vientre la detuvo.

Nott se acuclilló a su lado, agarró a Luna de los hombros y la puso boca arriba.

-Déjame ir, por favor- le suplicó-, no me hagas daño.

-No quiero hacerte daño, preciosa- le acarició una mejilla-, sé buena y todo saldrá bien.

El ex mortífago se posicionó sobre ella, llevó las manos hacia el borde inferior del vestido, y tiró de él, abriéndolo por medio, dejando el cuerpo de Luna, solo cubierto por un conjunto de ropa interior de color crema, a la vista.

Se tumbó sobre ella, y mordió su barbilla, Luna intentaba resistirse, movía la cabeza hacia los lados, no dejaba de patalear, y suplicaba, le suplicaba que la dejase, que no le hiciese daño. Subió hasta su boca, y ella giró el rostro hacia un lado, él, furioso, la sujetó con rudeza por la barbilla, hincándole los dedos, haciéndole daño, y posicionó sus labios sobre los de Luna. Pero ella mantenía la boca firmemente cerrada. Capturó su labio inferior y tiró de él, para abrirle la boca, adentrando velozmente la lengua y con ella le recorrió toda su cavidad bucal.

-Tranquila nena, nos lo vamos a pasar bien- susurró sobre sus labios.

* * *

Cuando Daphne se despertó, se encontraba sola en la suite que compartía con su hermana.

Estaba realmente enfadada con su Astoria, y no porque le fuese infiel a Draco, eso a ella le daba igual, su cuñado no era ningún santo, sino porque dentro de unas horas tendrían que tomar el traslador y su hermana aún no se había dignado a aparecer.

Se incorporó, tomó su varita, que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche, y con un simple hechizo, su equipaje comenzó a recogerse solo. Cada vez le gustaba más la magia.

Iba a entrar al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha antes de marcharse cuando escuchó la puerta de la suite abrirse, se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos.

Astoria se sobresaltó al ver a su hermana.

-Dios- se llevó una mano al pecho-, ¿se puede saber qué haces ahí parada?

-Ya era hora de que hicieras acto de presencia, ¿no te parece?

-Te dije que lo más probable era que no pasara aquí la noche, ¿recuerdas?

-No te pases de lista conmigo, Astoria- dijo-, y ve preparándote, ya mismo nos tenemos que ir.

-Lo sé- agitó su varita, para que sus pertenencias comenzaran a hacer lo que ya hacían las de Daphne-, ¿no me vas a preguntar qué estuve haciendo anoche?- ronroneó.

-Imagino lo que estuviste haciendo, no quiero que entres en detalles. Solo una cosa, ¿no te importa Draco?

-Claro que me importa- se escandalizó por la pregunta de su hermana mayor-, vaya pregunta que haces, ¿crees que si no me importase, saldría con él?

-Si te importase, creo que no te acostarías con otro.

-Dejemos clara una cosa, hermanita- caminó hasta ella-, no he hecho nada que Draco no haya hecho cientos de veces estando conmigo.

-Y si sabes que él te es infiel, ¿por qué no lo dejas?

-Porque no, Daphne, y, por favor, te agradecería que no te metieses en mis asuntos con Draco- se sentó en la cama-, lo que te puedo asegurar, es que en estos días Draco se habrá revolcado con más mujeres de lo que yo lo he hecho durante el tiempo que llevo con él. Es más, de seguro que tiene a una mujer en su cama en este mismo instante.

-¿No es la primera vez que le eres infiel?

-Qué ingenua eres, Daphne cariño.

-No sé por qué seguís juntos si os acostáis con más personas.

-Ya te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo.

La rubia entró al servicio, sin comprender a su hermana.

* * *

Draco no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, estaba tan al borde, que si se movía solo un centímetro más, se caería de ella. Miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda. Las tres de la mañana. ¡Y él aún no había pegado ojo!

Recibió otra patada de la niña.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama. Su paciencia tenía un límite, y la niña lo había sobrepasado con creces. La iba a echar de la cama. Se giró hacia la niña, y al verla se arrepintió. Luce estaba plácidamente dormida, abrazada a un oso de peluche.

El rubio se lo meditó unos instantes. Pero decidió no despertar a la pequeña, así que él tomó una sábana y se fue a dormir al sofá.

Estaba pasando una noche horrible, el sofá era muy pequeño, le dolía el cuello y la espalda, y hacía frío.

Se despertó cuando lo sacudieron suavemente del hombro. Abrió un ojo.

-Draco, tengo hambre.

-Pues ve a la cocina y dile a Dobby que te prepare algo- él le dio la espalda.

-Draco- Luce le retiró las mantas-, ven conmigo, porfi- el hombre soltó un gruñido y se levantó de la improvisada cama.

-Vamos- Luce tuvo que correr para poder seguir el ritmo de su padre, que estaba caminando a zancadas.

-Dobby, prepárale algo a Luce de comer.

-Ahora mismo señor Malfoy- se giró hacia Draco e hizo una reverencia.

-¡Yo te conozco!- gritó Luce- eres Dobby, mi madre y mi tío Harry me han hablado mucho de ti.

-¿Se refiere a Harry Potter, señorita?

-Sí, es amigo de mi mamá. Ella es Hermione Granger.

-La señorita Granger, una bruja muy inteligente, sí señor, y muy buena amiga de Harry Potter- Draco puso los ojos en blanco ante la charla de su hija con el elfo.

-Dobby, creo recordar que te he pedido algo.

-Lo siento señor Malfoy- reverencia- Dobby preparará el desayuno para usted y para la hija de la señorita Granger- y salió corriendo hacia la nevera.

-Vamos Luce- le habló el rubio-, esperemos a Dobby en el comedor.

-Draco- le dijo, una vez que se sentaron a la mesa-, no deberías tener un elfo doméstico.

-No me vengas con esa cantinela.

-Pero Draco, los elfos domésticos son criaturas que...

-Se nota que eres hija de tu madre- en ese momento, Dobby sirvió el desayuno.

-No pienso comer nada que haya hecho alguien por obligación, no son nuestros criados- empujó el plato lejos de ella. Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

-Escúchame, Dobby hace esto porque quiere, ¿vale?- intentó hacerla entrar en razón.

-Porque ellos están acostumbrados a que los traten así, si conocieran otra forma de vivir, no querrían ser esclavos de nadie. Además, a Dobby lo liberó Harry Potter, seguro que tú lo has obligado a servirte.

-Lucinda- estaba enfadado-, no se puede volver a esclavizar a un elfo libre.

-¿A no?- miró a Draco a los ojos.

-No, es más, Dobby cobra un sueldo, y tiene el fin de semana libre.

-¿Es cierto?- Draco asintió.

-Ahora come- le acercó el plato. Ella lo miró, no sabiendo si comer o no-. Te lo voy a demostrar. Dobby, ven un segundo- el elfo apareció.

-Dígame, señor Malfoy.

-¿Sigues siendo un elfo libre?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Entonces- empezó Luce-, ¿por qué le haces reverencias?

-Es costumbre señorita, es muy difícil dejar atrás los hábitos adquiridos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estás aquí porque quieres?- la pequeña estaba sorprendida, no sabía eso.

-Oh sí, señorita.

-Ahora come- la niña dio un bocado a la tostada.

-Dobby se retira señor Malfoy, señorita- y con un "plof", desapareció.

-Draco- la miró-, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-¿Cómo que qué vamos a hacer?

-Sí- le dio otro bocado a la tostada-, quiero hacer algo para que nos divirtamos.

-Lo siento, pero he pasado una noche de perros gracias a ti, por lo que no sé tú, pero yo voy a dormir un rato más.

-Pero Draco…

-Nada de peros Luce, no he pegado ojo por tu culpa- se levantó de la mesa-, me voy a dormir.

Luce se quedó mirando como su padre iba rumbo a su dormitorio, por lo que terminó de desayunar, fue corriendo hasta su "dormitorio" y de la mochila sacó un móvil; era hora de llamar a su madre.


	5. Astoria y Nott

Luce sacó el móvil de la mochila y marcó el número de su madre.

-¿Si?- contestaron.

-Hola mami.

-Luce cariño, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien mamá, ¿y tú?

-Muy bien cariño, te echo mucho de menos- le dijo, Luce sonrió-, ¿os dejan usar el móvil en ese colegio? Pensé que ibas a mandarme una carta.

-Mm, bueno, la verdad que no sé si nos dejan, porque claro, aquí nadie sabe de la existencia de los móviles, por lo que no nos pueden prohibir usar una cosa que no conocen.

-Sí, quizá tengas razón. ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

-Sí, bueno, la verdad que no hemos hecho aún muchas cosas- le contó.

-¿Y has aprendido mucho?

-Sí, nos han enseñado varios hechizos y pues… también nos han dado libros para leer, y en ellos hay muchas cosas.

-Luce, todo eso lo puedes aprender en casa, ¿no quieres que vaya a recogerte? Te echo tanto de menos, cariño.

-Yo también mamá. Pero me gusta estar aquí. He hecho muchos amigos.

-Luce, ¿con quién hablas?- escuchó la voz de su padre.

-Luce, ¿quién te llama?- preguntó Hermione.

-Eh, mamá, tengo que colgar, me está llamando un profesor. Adiós, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, hija- y la niña colgó el teléfono.

-¿Se puede saber con quién hablas?

-Con nadie Draco, solo estoy jugando.

-¿Seguro?- Luce asintió-, creía que estabas hablando con tu madre.

-¿Con mi madre?- soltó una risita-, no, qué va, ojalá, te he dicho que mi madre está en no sé dónde y no puedo ponerme en contacto con ella.

-Ya…- se acercó hasta ella-, ¿qué tienes ahí?

-Nada- escondió el móvil tras su espalda.

-No me mientas, Lucinda- le quitó el teléfono-. ¿Qué es esta cosa?

-Un juguete- al fin y al cabo, su padre era mago, no podría conocer nada muggle.

-Esto me suena- se sentó en el sofá-, esto lo he visto yo antes…

-Draco, es imposible porque…

-Oh, claro que lo he visto antes, ¡esto es un chisme muggle!

-¿Qué?- ¿cómo lo sabía?- no digas tonterías.

-No trates de engañarme, sé que es algo muggle, aunque no sé para qué sirve.

-¿Conoces cosas muggles?- se sorprendió.

-Sí, he estado en su mundo, y he de reconocer que tienen cosas bastante interesantes, aunque no sé para qué sirven la mayoría, pero bueno- se encogió de hombros.

Luce se quedó sin palabras. ¿Su padre estaba diciendo que los muggles tenían cosas interesantes? Aún más sorprendente, ¿su padre había ido al mundo muggle?

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Pues porque yo creía que tú odiabas a los muggles.

-Ya… bueno, eso era antes- la niña lo miraba perpleja-, no es que me gusten, pero… Oye, ¿y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Oh, mi madre, ella me lo ha dicho.

-Vaya, veo que no te ha hablado muy bien de mí- ella se encogió de hombros-, ¿qué más te ha contado sobre mí?

-No mucho, la verdad, que vosotros no os llevabais bien en el colegio, que no te gustan los muggles… mi tío Ron me ha contado más cosas acerca de ti que mi madre, cuando mi madre se enteró de lo que me había dicho, casi lo mata.

-¿Qué te contó Weasley?- le picaba la curiosidad.

-Que eres malo, un asqueroso hurón, que te metías con mi madre en el colegio y la llamabas sangre sucia, que estabas en el bando enemigo en la guerra, que ibas a matar a un hombre, que…

-Ya, no quiero saber más- se revolvió el pelo-, ¿y por qué se enfadó tu madre con él?

-No quería que yo supiera esas cosas, le dijo que él no tenía ningún derecho de hablarme sobre ti, que ese era cosa suya, y mucho menos tenía que contarme esas cosas horribles de ti.

-Vaya, yo… no sé qué decirte, verdaderamente- se rascó la cabeza, incómodo.

-¿Es cierto todo eso, Draco?

-Pues…- miró a su hija a los ojos-, sí, es cierto.

-¿Insultabas a mi madre?- asintió, y bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos-, ¿ibas a matar a un hombre?

-Ese, la verdad que es un asunto difícil de explicarte, Luce.

-Eso mismo me dijo mi madre, ella me dijo que tú no querías, ella no cree que seas malo, y a mí tampoco me lo pareces, un poco borde a veces, pero malo no.

-Gracias, Luce.

-De nada- se hizo un incómodo silencio-, ¿vas a jugar conmigo?-Draco la miró, lo que a él le apetecía era dormir.

-Estoy cansado, Luce, no he pegado ojo en toda la noche, mira, tengo en el salón un aparato muggle, que se llama televisión, ¿sabes lo que es?- la niña asintió-, puedes ver una película.

-¡Vale!- Luce echó a andar por el pasillo, hasta llegar al salón, y Draco iba pisándole los talones.

-Mira, allí están todas las películas- señaló una estantería-, pon la que quieras, yo voy a dormir, luego te veo- se despidió con la mano y puso rumbo hacia su dormitorio.

Al parecer, le tocaba ver una película sola. Se acercó a la estantería, allí había muchísimas películas. Empezó a buscar alguna que le interesara. Pasó el dedo índice por ellas. No tenía ni una sola película de dibujos, qué deprimente, a ella las películas de dibujitos animados eran las que más le gustaban. Se encogió de hombros. Tendría que conformarse con otra cosa, estaba claro.

El problemas era cuál elegir, no le gustaba ninguna de las que allí había. Miró hacia arriba, en otro estante, un poco más alto, había más películas. Arrastró una silla hasta allí, y después se subió en ella. Alargó la mano y cogió una, al azar.

En la carátula, salía una mujer. Aunque parecía que iba en ropa interior, iba vestida de conejita. Esa película seguro que era la mejor de todas las que tenía su padre. Se bajó de la silla y corrió hasta el DVD. Una vez puesta la película, se sentó en el sofá, esperando a que empezara.

La primera escena, era la mujer disfrazada de conejita. El único problema era que se estaba quitando la ropa. La niña abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada. La mujer se acercó hasta una cama, hasta quedar tumbada sobre ella.

Luce se levantó de un brinco del sofá y salió corriendo hasta el cuarto de su padre. Se montó en la cama, y, una vez a su lado, lo zarandeó.

-Draco, despierta, he puesto una película que no me gusta.

-Pues quítala y busca otra- gruñó.

-Pero Draco, es que sale una mujer desnuda- el rubio abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama de un salto.

-Quédate aquí, Luce- llegó al salón y se acercó al DVD para quitar la película, en la cual la escena que en estos momentos se estaba reproduciendo era una mujer practicándole sexo oral a un hombre. Paró el reproductor.

Las películas ni tan siquiera eran suyas, eran de Blaise, que un día se las había llevado a su casa, se las había prestado. Él las había colocado en la estantería, y ni tan siquiera se acordaba de ellas.

-Maldito Zabini y sus malditas películas- gruñó, entre dientes.

-¿No son tuyas?- Luce estaba en la entrada del salón.

-No, son de Blaise- la pequeña se acercó hasta él-, busca otra.

-No me gusta ninguna- se cruzó de brazos-, vamos a jugar, por favor.

-Estoy cansado.

-Pero Draco, yo quiero jugar contigo, por favor- dejó sobresalir el labio inferior-, un ratito.

-Está bien, pero solo un rato- se dejó caer en el sofá y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Vamos a jugar a la oca.

-¿A la qué?- la miró fijamente.

-Sí, ya verás, es muy divertido, voy a buscarla- echó a correr por el pasillo-, te va a gustar- gritó.

-Lo dudo mucho.

Lo único que él quería era descansar, ¿era mucho pedir?

* * *

Nott agarró con fuerza los muslos de Luna, ella gritó. Mordió la piel de su cuello. Y bajó hasta su cuello. Le sonrió de manera siniestra, y acto seguido, llevó una de sus manos hasta el sujetador, y se lo subió, dejando ver sus pechos.

-¡No, por favor!- gimoteó-, te lo suplico, por favor.

-Cállate niñata- masajeó uno de sus pechos. Acto seguido, bajó el rostro, hasta capturar con su boca el otro seno. Ella llevó las manos a la cara de él, y le arañó, le clavó las uñas, con fuerza, hasta hacerlo sangrar-. ¡Maldita puta!- se puso de pie y se llevó las manos al rostro.

Luna se arrastró por el suelo, gateando, para alejarse de él.

-¿Dónde coño crees que vas, putita?- se acercó hasta ella, y le propinó una patada en las costillas, Luna chilló y se dejó caer en el suelo. La agarró del cuero cabelludo hasta alzarla-, ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno-, estampó su puño contra una de sus mejillas, partiéndole el labio-, vas a aprender a portarte bien, estúpida- la arrastró hasta la pared, y la encadenó allí.

-Por favor- siguió pidiendo-, déjame. Nott no hizo caso de sus palabras.

-Voy a acabar contigo de una puta vez- se llevó las manos hasta sus pantalones, desabrochándoselos. Se acercó peligrosamente a Luna, y, de un tirón, la liberó de la última prenda que la cubría. Le alzó los muslos del suelo. La chica lo único que podía hacer era gritar, chillar y llorar, ya ni siquiera podía moverse, tenía las manos encadenadas a la pared, por encima de su cabeza. Colocó las piernas de Luna alrededor de su cintura.

-Por favor…

-Si hubieras sido buena, lo hubiéramos disfrutado los dos- y se adentró en ella, con una fuerte embestida.

Ella chilló de dolor. Él gimió de placer. Colocó una mano en su trasero, para acercarla aún más a él.

-Vaya niña, parece que eres virgen- la besó en los labios, y siguió adentrándose en ella, una y otra vez, con fuerza, haciéndola sufrir.

Luna no podía hacer nada, además, estaba agotada, dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, y no dio muestras de resistencia, ni tan siquiera de vida.

Cuando Nott terminó con ella, apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, aún sin haber salido de si interior. Le dio un beso en la barbilla, y se apartó de ella.

-Luego vendré a verte- se subió los pantalones y salió de las mazmorras. Dejando allí a Luna encadenada, desnuda, y malherida. Ella dejó caer hacia abajo la cabeza, el rostro cubierto por el pelo, y las lágrimas, descendiendo por sus mejillas.

* * *

Las dos hermanas se posicionaron alrededor del traslador: una caja de galletas, y, al cabo de unos instantes, aparecieron en la casa de Daphne.

-Me voy a ver a Draco, adiós, Daphne- tomó su bolso, dejando el resto de su equipaje esparcido por la casa de su hermana.

-Astoria, recoge tus maletas- pero la aludida hizo caso omiso y salió por la puerta, en dirección a la casa de su novio.

Antes de llamar a la puerta, sacó un espejito del bolso y se observó unos instantes su reflejo: perfecta. Apoyó una mano en el marco de la puerta, puso su sonrisa más sexy y llamó a la puerta, después, colocó esa mano sobre su cintura.

Abrieron la puerta. Ella quitó la mano que descansaba en la cintura y se llevó el dedo índice a la boca. Frente a ella no había nadie. Miró hacia abajo y vio al pequeño elfo doméstico.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Greengrass- le hizo una reverencia.

-Hazte a un lado- le dijo con desprecio, Dobby se apartó, y ella entró a la casa, caminó hacia el salón, donde probablemente se encontrara el rubio.

En efecto, veía su cabellera rubia, Draco estaba sentado en el sofá. Caminó hacia él, contoneando las caderas. Antes de llegar hasta su lado, escuchó unas palabras sin sentido salir de la boca de él.

-De oca en oca y tiro porque me toca- ¿qué decía?, ella se detuvo en seco-, lo siento Luce, estoy en racha, te voy a ganar otra vez-, ¿quién era Luce? No podía ser, lo iba a pillar con una de sus amantes. Y, ¿qué era eso de la oca?

-Draco- llamó, él giró el rostro.

-Ah, hola, Astoria- y le dio la espalda, ¿así pensaba recibirla, con un simple "ah, hola, Astoria"?

La morena rodeó al sofá. Junto a Draco, no había una mujer, sino una niña, ¿qué hacía en casa de su novio una niña?

-Menudo recibimiento- se inclinó y le dio un beso en el cuello. Luce la fulminó con la mirada, aunque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta- ¿no nos vas a presentar, Draco?- detuvo su mirada en la niña, y le dedicó una sonrisa falsa, a la cual, Luce correspondió.

-Oh, eh, sí, verás… es algo difícil de explicar Astoria, mejor siéntate- su novia siguió su consejo-, verás, ella, esmihija.

-¿Qué has dicho? Draco cariño, vocaliza, que no te entiendo- la niña cogió el dado y lanzó, ya que era su turno.

-Ella… es mi hija- el rostro de Astoria se ensombreció, y después empezó a reírse.

-Ahora en serio.

-Es cierto- afirmó. Luce movió su ficha.

-Te acabo de adelantar, Draco.

-¿Qué? Seguro que has hecho trampas aprovechando que estaba despistado.

-No soy una tramposa- le dijo. Astoria contemplaba la escena, anonadada.

-Draco, no te puede caer así de repente, como venida del cielo, una hija de cuatro años.

-Tengo siete- le espetó Luce, indignada.

-Cuatro, siete, ¿qué importa?- hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia-, ¿dónde está tu madre, niña?

-No te voy a responder si me hablas de malos modos.

-Esta niña es irritable, Draco, devuélvesela a su madre, sácala de mi vista, por favor, me está entrando dolor de cabeza el solo escuchar su vocecita chillona e irritante- se llevó una mano a las sienes, masajeándoselas.

Luce se levantó, y le dio una manotazo al tablero, tirándolo al suelo, miró a la morena, y, si las miradas matasen, Astoria abría caído redonda al suelo. Se dio media vuelta, y se largó de allí, enfadada.

-Dios, esa criatura es insoportable, ¿cuándo dices que viene su madre?

-No lo he dicho- Astoria lo miró, esperando una respuesta-, en un mes.

-¿Un mes? ¿Te ha encasquetado a su hija un mes?- chilló-, Draco, esa niña no es tuya, está claro que su madre se quiere aprovechar de ti, y tú, que eres muy ingenuo, has caído- le acarició la mejilla, y él le apartó la mano.

-No vuelvas a insultar a mi hija, Astoria- ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero él prosiguió-, y sí, no me cabe duda de que sea mi hija, es igual a mí y a su madre.

-Muy bien, y ¿quién coño es su madre?- abrió los brazos.

-Pues… Granger, Hermione Granger.

-¿Granger?- él asintió-, ¿la de tu generación?- volvió a asentir-, ¿de Gryffindor?- de nuevo asintió- ¿la sangre sucia?

-No le digas así, Astoria.

-¡Tú la has llamado así toda la vida!

-Ya lo sé, pero…

-Ah, claro, tú la puedes llamar como te venga en gana, pero yo no, ¿verdad?

-Es la madre de mi hija, se merece todo mi respeto.

-¿Cómo has podido tirarte a esa? Dios, olvidando la sangre, ni siquiera es guapa, ni tiene buen físico, parece un palo, y ese pelo, que parece un arbusto, y esos…

-Ya, cállate de una vez, si tienes algún problema porque tengo una hija, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- con la mano, le señaló la puerta.

-¿Me estás echando?- Draco se llevó las manos a la cara, esa mujer le frustraba-, ¿me echas de tu casa?

-No te estoy echando, te estoy invitando a salir.

-¡Es lo mismo!- gritó-, ¿sabes qué? Voy a decírselo a tu madre.

-¿Qué?- se levantó de un brinco-, no, por favor, se va a poner como loca.

-Ese es tu problema, no el mío, verás cuando tu madre sepa que te revolcaste con una sangre sucia- ella también se puso en pie-, adiós Draco, te veo en un rato.

Y se marchó, con una sonrisa de triunfo dibujada en el rostro. Cuando Narcisa Malfoy supiera, se iba a poner como loca, y ella misma se encargaría de llamar a Granger para que sacara a la mestiza de su hija de la casa de su novio.


	6. La reacción de Narcisa

Draco no pudo hacer nada. Astoria salió por la puerta, totalmente decidida a ir a visitar a su suegra. Se sentó en el sofá.

Merlín.

Su madre se iba a poner como una loca.

Le diría de todo menos bonito. Y estaba claro que le iba a importar bien poco que Granger estuviera en cierta misión y no se pudiera contactar con ella, su madre visitaría hasta el mundo muggle, si hiciera falta, para localizarla.

Pero él no podía permitir eso.

No iba a dejar a su madre tomar decisiones por él. Era un adulto.

Sí, él era el primero al que no le había gustado la presencia de esa niña. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Ya nada tenía solución. Si Luce había llegado al mundo, eso solo era causa de él y de Granger, si no se hubieran acostado, o, al menos, hubieran tomado precauciones, él no tendría ninguna hija.

Pero tenía una hija. Luce era suya. Y de Granger. E iba a defender a su hija, aunque eso le causase un disgusto a su madre.

No solo era un adulto. Era responsable de sus actos. Era, en definitiva, un adulto responsable.

Si su madre no aceptaba a Luce, él, desde luego, no iba a renegar de la niña. Y le daba igual que su madre lo amenazase con desheredarlo.

Y si a Astoria no le parecía bien que tuviera una hija, pues ya sabía dónde estaba la puerta, y, por si no lo recordaba, él le señalaría la salida… otra vez.

Alzó la cabeza.

Apenas conocía a Luce de dos días y ya parecía uno de esos padres para los que sus hijos eran los primeros.

No se preocupó. Así debía de ser.

Vio el tablero y las fichas esparcidas por el suelo. ¡Iba ganando esa partida! Pero bueno, jugarían otra.

Recordó que Luce lo había tirado porque se había enfadado. Y se había enfadado porque Astoria había insultado a su madre. Se levantó y acudió a la improvisada habitación de ella.

-Luce- susurró, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Déjame- hipó.

-Vamos, no llores- entró y se sentó junto a ella-, no te pongas así.

-¿Qué no me ponga así?- se pasó la manga de la camiseta por los ojos-, la estúpida de tu novia ha insultado a mi mamá, ¿cómo quieres que me ponga?

-Te comprendo- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Estaba claro que no sabía cómo tratar a los niños. Jamás había tratado con críos. Además, olvidaba que era una niña cuando hablaba, es que más que una niña de siete años parecía toda una adulta, menudo vocabulario tenía para su corta edad.

-No, lo dices para que deje de llorar, pero no me entiendes.

-Luce te he defendido, y también a tu madre.

-Lo sé, gracias, pero no me gusta que insulten a mi madre. Mi mamá no es fea, es mil veces más bonita que tu novia.

No sabía que responderle. Ni él mismo sabía cuál de las dos le parecía más bonita.

-Esto… va a venir mi madre, y, quizá se tome peor que Astoria la noticia de que seas mi hija- lo miró-. Pero no te preocupes, todo irá bien.

-Seguro que sí- suspiró-, tendré que recoger mis cosas e ir a casa de alguna de mis tías, tu mamá no querrá que esté aquí.

-No te vas a ir a ninguna parte, tu madre te trajo aquí para que pases un mes, y lo vas a pasar.

-Pero si yo te molesto, Draco.

-No es que me molestes, es que no todos los días se me presenta una niña en la puerta diciendo que es hija mía.

-Ya, eso sí- se rió.

-Además, tenemos que terminar esa partida de la oca, que te iba ganando.

-¿Sabes? Me caes bien, Draco- Luce le regaló una tierna sonrisa, y él no hizo más que devolvérsela.

-Draco...- se escuchó la voz de su madre, proveniente del salón.

-Vamos, Luce.

* * *

Nada más entrar en su casa, se encontró, en el mismo vestíbulo, a su padre, poniéndose una chaqueta, listo para salir.

-Hola hijo- lo recibió-, oye, voy a ir a tomar algo, lo más probable sea que escuches gritos provenientes de las mazmorras- Theo arrugó el ceño.

-¿Y eso por qué?- inquirió, pero se imaginaba lo que se padre tendría en la mazmorras.

-Oh, digamos que he atrapado a una gatita- Theo tragó saliva-, ya me entiendes- le dio una palmada a su hijo en la espalda, y se acercó a la puerta, pero, antes de salir por ella, se giró sobre sus talones para decirle algo más a su hijo-, si quieres, deshazte de ella, no sirve de mucho, y si no, cuando regrese, acabaré yo con ella- Nott hijo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir con la cabeza- te veo en un rato.

Su padre salió por la puerta, y él esperó unos instantes por si regresaba, contó mentalmente hasta treinta, y después, echó a correr en dirección a las mazmorras.

Solo se detuvo al llegar frente a la puerta. Se dobló, apoyó las manos en las rodillas, y tomó aire. Una vez recuperado el aliento, abrió lentamente la puerta.

Justo enfrente de él, había una chica.

Estaba encadenada a la pared, completamente desnuda, sobre su cuerpo, solo quedaba una prenda de ropa interior, el sostén, que ni siquiera cubría sus pechos, ya que su padre se lo había subido. Tenía la cabeza agachada y el pelo rubio le caía en cascada tapándole el rostro.

Theo cerró la puerta tras de sí, con más ruido del que pretendía, no quería asustar a la muchacha.

-Otra vez no, por favor…- apenas fue capaz de susurrar ella.

-Tranquila- caminó lentamente hasta ella, no quería asustarla-, no voy a hacerte daño- llegó hasta su lado, y, con suma lentitud, acercó la mano al cabello de ella, para apartárselo del rostro, pero Luna se encogió y él bajó la mano.

-Por favor…- prosiguió con sus súplicas.

Theo se decidió de una vez, sacó su varita del bolsillo, y apuntó a los grilletes que la apresaban por las muñecas.

Luna quedó libre, y se dejó caer al suelo, se llevó las rodillas al pecho, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo y malherido todo lo mejor que puedo. Y lloró. Lloró desconsoladamente. Como una chiquilla. Se lo había quitado todo. Se lo habían arrebatado todo. Lo habían tomado todo de ella sin permiso. Se lo habían arrancado a la fuerza. Su virginidad. Su pureza. Su inocencia.

Ella había soñado con el momento en que se entregaría completamente a un hombre. Pensaba hacerlo por amor con alguien que la amase y la respetase a ella, y que fuese cuidadoso, nunca imaginó que un monstruo se la robase.

Theo se arrodilló frente a ella. Se llevó las manos hasta su camisa y sacó los botones de sus correspondientes ojales. Una vez liberado de ella, se inclinó sobre Luna y le pasó la prenda por sobre los hombros. Y se apartó de ella.

Luna se colocó la camisa y comenzó a abotonarse la camisa con dedos trémulos. Y se atrevió a alzar la cabeza para mirar a la persona que se la había prestado. Un chico joven, que tendría aproximadamente su edad, castaño y de ojos azules, le devolvía la mirada. Su rostro le resultaba familiar, pero ella no estaba como para atar cabos.

Pero Theo sí que la había reconocido. La conocía de Hogwarts. Lovegood. No la conocía de mucho, pero sabía que era una chica soñadora e inocente. Y siempre le había parecido bonita.

Y a partir de lo que le había hecho su padre, ella cambiaría completamente, no volvería a ser la que era.

Escudriñó su rostro. Tenía la cara cubierta de sangre, el labio superior hinchado, probablemente partido, y varios arañazos repartidos por las mejillas. Bajó la vista por su cuerpo. No pudo ver las heridas de su torso, porque su camisa la cubría, y, cuando entró a la instancia, miró su desnudez lo menos posible. Pero sí que podía ver sus piernas, adornadas por cardenales.

Se puso en pie de golpe y la chica se pegó a la pared.

-Vamos, te voy a sacar de aquí- le extendió la mano, y ella la observó, dubitativa-, no voy a hacerte daño, tranquila, pero no tardará en regresar, por favor, vamos.

Luna tomó su mano, y Theo tiró suavemente de ella, para ponerla en pie. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano que tenía libre a las costillas.

-Vamos a aparecernos en mi habitación, voy a darte algo de ropa, y después te llevaré a San Mungo- el chico se acercó más a ella, le apretó la mano, y se apareció en su dormitorio. Soltó la mano de Luna y se dirigió a su armario. Regresó de nuevo a su lado, y le tendió unos bóxers y un pantalón-, es lo único que tengo, lo siento- ella negó con la cabeza y tomó las prendas que le ofrecía. Theo se giró para que ella pudiera ponerse la ropa interior.

Escuchó varios gemidos de dolor por parte de ella, estaba más que claro que estaba muy lastimada.

-Eh… ya- le dijo Luna. Theo se giró.

-Bien, vámonos de aquí cuanto antes- tomó sus manos entre las suyas con fuerza y se aparecieron en un nuevo destino: San Mungo.

* * *

-Hola, madre- la saludó cuando llegó hasta el salón. Luce estaba detrás de él, intentando esconderse.

-Hijo, Astoria me ha dicho que tienes que darme una mala noticia, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?- Narcisa miró a su hijo, parecía que estaba bien de salud.

-No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, madre.

-Ya lo creo que sí, Cissy- se metió en la conversación la morena.

-¿Qué ocurre, hijo?

-Verás, pues…- se rascó la cabeza, claramente incómodo-, tienes una nieta, madre- le soltó a bote pronto. Su madre abrió los ojos.

-¿Estás embarazada, Astoria?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Esa sería una buena noticia, Cissy- Astoria se cruzó de brazos.

-Luce, venga, no te escondas- el rubio le dio un empujoncito a su hija, ella se puso delante de Draco y agachó la cabeza.

-¿Es tu hija, Draco?

-Así es, madre, me he enterado hace un par de días solamente-Narcisa se arrodilló frente a la niña, la tomó de la barbilla y le alzó con delicadeza el rostro.

-Oh, Merlín…- no salía de su asombro- ¡soy abuela!- exclamó, tiró delicadamente de los brazos de la niña y la abrazó- ¿desde cuándo tener una nieta es una mala noticia Tory, querida?

-Bu- bueno, pues… desde que tu novio tiene una hija con otra.

-La única noticia que veo mala aquí es no haber conocido a esta ricura antes- se separó de ella-, ¿cómo te llamas, bonita?

-Lucinda, pero puedes llamarme Luce- la pequeña sonrió, menos mal que la había gustado a su abuela.

-Luce, un nombre precioso- acarició el cabello de la niña- qué pelo más bonito, siempre he querido tener el cabello rizado- Narcisa se puso en pie, cogió la mano de la niña para que se situara a su lado.

-¿Y bueno, Draco, quien es la mamá de Luce?- esa ya iba a ser una respuesta más complicada.

Eh….- se rascó la cabeza, y Astoria se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, ahora venía la noticia bomba- Granger, Hermione Granger- su madre frunció el ceño.

-Granger- murmuró, para sí misma- ah, sí, ¿la amiga de Potter, no?

-Uhm, sí, la misma.

-Vaya, ahora sé de quién has heredado este precioso cabello- le acarició el pelo a su nieta-, un momento, Draco, tú odiabas a esa niña, ¿cómo es que tienes una hija con ella?

-Bueno, madre, prefiero no entrar en detalles, ocurrió y punto- se encogió de hombros.

-Pero, ¿salías con ella, o… fue solo una noche?

-No creo que sea el tema más apropiado para tratar con mi madre y mucho menos con una niña delante.

-Sí, prefiero no saber de la vida sexual de mi hijo.

-Y yo también prefiero no saber qué se le pasó por la cabeza para terminar acostándose con la sangre sucia- comentó Astoria.

-¡No vuelvas a insultar a mi mamá, cerebro de guisante!- defendió a su madre, a Draco le dio la risa, y tosió para disimular, la niña tenía el carácter de su madre y el suyo, peligrosa combinación.

-¿Yo cerebro de guisante? ¡Draco, mira lo que me ha dicho! ¿No piensas defender a tu novia?

-Astoria, deja de insultar a su madre y ella no te insultará a ti tampoco.

-A todo esto, ¿por qué Granger ha tardado tanto en decirte que tienes una hija?

-Verás, no he hablado con ella, madre. Dejó a Luce en la puerta de mi casa porque ella tenía que ir a cierta misión.

-Una madre horrible, una buena madre no deja a su hija en la puerta de la casa de el tío con el que se revuelca una noche.

-Déjalo ya, Astoria, querida- Narcisa tomó a la niña de la mano para tranquilizarla.

-¿No te ha dado explicaciones, hijo?- negó-, ¿ni a ti tampoco, cariño?

-No, es que tenía que irse y no me dijo a dónde, solo que era peligroso que fuera con ella y que vendría a recogerme en un mes.

-La tienes que echar mucho de menos, ¿verdad, bonita?- la pequeña asintió.

-Cuando venga a recogerla le preguntaré por qué no me dijo nada antes- le dijo el rubio.

-Draco, ¿acaso te extraña? No es que te llevaras lo que se dice muy bien con ella.

-Sí, pero es mi hija, tenía derecho a saberlo.

-Si te lo hubiera dicho en su momento le habrías dicho de todo y que ella no era tu hija, Draco- él no dijo nada, su madre tenía razón- Luce, ¿te apetece venir a dar un paseo conmigo, cielo?

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Draco, ¿te importa que me la lleve un ratito?

-En absoluto madre.

-Bien, nos vemos en unas horas- tomó la mano de la niña.

-Esto… Cissy- empezó Astoria-, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Nunca he estado mejor, Tory- su suegra le sonrió- ¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque pensé que… bueno… que te molestaría saber que tienes una hija mestiza.

-Para nada, lo importante es que tengo una nieta, y espero que sea la primera de muchas, así que ya sabéis, chicos- miró a Draco y a Astoria- adiós. Luce, antes de volverse, se giró y le sacó la lengua a la morena, después, salió tras su abuela.

-¡Draco!- chilló la morena, señalando a la niña. Era más infantil que Luce.

-Astoria, deja de gritar por favor, me vuelves loco- Draco se dejó caer en una silla y se masajeó las sienes con los dedos pulgar y corazón.

-¿Sigues queriendo que me vaya de tu casa?- ronroneó.

-Mi invitación sigue en pie si sigues sin aceptar que tengo una hija con Granger, Astoria.

-Pero, ¿desde cuándo te comportas así?

-¿Así cómo?- alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

-Pues así…- señaló a la puerta, por la que se acababa de irse Cissy con su nieta-, tan… paternal.

-Se ve que desde que tengo una hija- se encogió de hombros.

-Pero… tú antes te hubieras puesto como un loco si una niña se te presenta en tu casa diciendo que es tu hija.

-Lo sé, pero tengo una hija, y tengo que aceptarlo, a los hijos hay que aceptarlos.

-Sí… pero, ¿con Granger? No entiendo cómo has podido caer tan bajo como para revolcarte con la come libros. Nada más que de imaginármelo me dan escalofríos.

-No te imagines tanto, es lo que tienes que hacer. Y no vuelvas a insultarla delante de Luce.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, si vas a seguir molestando a la niña y comportándote como una cría, lo nuestro se acabará.

-Si la acepto, ¿seguirás conmigo?- el rubio asintió-. Está bien, no volveré a mencionar a Granger delante de la niña.

-Bien, espero que sea cierto, Astoria.

-Y ahora- se acercó coquetamente a Draco-, podemos hacerle caso a tu madre- el rubio frunció el ceño-, no me refiero a lo de tener un bebé, sino a la práctica- ronroneó, como una gata en celo.

-No estoy de humor- se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, a por un vaso de agua fría, y Astoria iba tras él, pisándole los talones.

-Pero Draco… llevamos más de una semana sin vernos…

* * *

Una vez en San Mungo, los sanadores se encargaron de avisar a los familiares más cercanos a Luna: su padre. Xenophilius Lovegood avisó a las amigas de su hija de la noticia. Los tres estaban reunidos en la sala de espera, deseosos de que alguien les permitiera pasar a ver a la rubia, para ver cómo se encontraba.

-Luna… mi Luna- se lamentaba su padre-, maldito canalla, voy a matarlo, os lo juro, voy a matarlo con mis propias manos, voy a hacerle pagar por todo lo que le ha hecho a mi niña.

Hermione y Ginny no dijeron nada. No eran capaces de pronunciar palabra alguna. Si intentaban siquiera abrir la boca, se echarían a llorar.

-¿Familiares de Luna Lovegood?- un sanador salió de la habitación de la rubia, y los tres se acercaron hasta él-, puede pasar a verla solo uno.

Xenophilius pasó el primero. Y Hermione y Ginny decidieron sentarse e intentar tranquilizarse para que su amiga no las viera tan mal, debían apoyarla en este momento, mostrarse fuerte ante ella.

Hermione le dio un codazo a Ginny, y, cuando ésta la miró, le señaló con la cabeza un punto determinado: Theodore Nott. El chico se encontraba en la misma sala de espera que las dos amigas, pero alejado de ellas. Miraba un punto fijo de la pared que estaba situada frente a él.

-Podíamos agradecerle por haber ayudado a Luna, ¿te parece?- le dijo Hermione a su amiga.

-Vamos, se ha portado realmente bien con ella- las chicas se levantaron y se acercaron hasta él. Theo no se dio cuenta ni de su presencia.

-Esto… Nott- empezó la castaña, él la miró-, queríamos darte las gracias por haber ayudado a nuestra amiga.

-No las merece- le dijo, intentó sonreír, pero no pudo-, es lo menos que podía hacer por ella. ¿Está bien?

-No la hemos visto aún- ahora, la que habló fue la pelirroja-, cuando salga su padre, pasamos nosotras a verla.

-Decidle que siento mucho lo que ha pasado- les pidió-, ¿lo haréis?

-Por supuesto que sí, Nott.

-Bien, gracias- se puso de pie-, tengo que ir a resolver unos asuntos, en un rato vuelvo para ver cómo se encuentra. Adiós.

-Hasta luego- le respondieron al unísono.

-Parece ser un Slytherin, parece agradable, ¿no crees, Herms?

-Sí, se ve buen chico, aunque no podamos decir lo mismo del cabrón de su padre.

-Chicas, podéis pasar, a mi Luna le hará bien ver a sus amigas- ellas se limitaron a asentir, y se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia.

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas que han dejado un comentario hasta ahora: Shiraze Tao, Sailor mercori o neptune, patybenededmalfoy, adoradoradegaara12, Lily Dangerous Black, Caroone, Astorya.

Volveré pronto con un nuevo capítulo :)


	7. Nuevas formas de ligar

Narcisa había pasado toda la tarde con su nieta, habían paseado, habían estado en un parque, le había comprado un helado, pero ya estaba oscureciendo, por lo que decidió que era hora de que regresara de nuevo a casa de su hijo.

-Vamos Luce, se está haciendo tarde- la pequeña tomó la mano que le tendía su abuela y caminaron tranquilamente de regreso a casa de Draco.

-Lo he pasado muy bien- le dijo, con una sincera sonrisa dibujada en su carita.

-Yo también, cielo- apretó con cariño la mano de la niña. Durante el camino a casa, Luce le habló a Cissy sobre lo que le gustaba hacer, del pez que tuvo como mascota cuando era más pequeña, de sus amigos del mundo muggle, de sus otros abuelos, e, incluso le habló de su madre y de la relación que mantuvo durante un tiempo con Ron.

Llegaron a casa del rubio, y Narcisa se quedó con el puño alzado en el aire, ya que abrieron la puerta antes de que a ella le diese tiempo de llamar.

-Ah, hola, Cissy- saludó la morena, pero ignoró a Luce.

-Hola querida- Astoria salió al exterior-, ¿ya te ibas?

-Sí, se me hace tarde, y tengo que ir a casa de mis padres- se inclinó y besó la mejilla de su suegra-, espero verte pronto- y, dicho esto, se marchó.

-Vamos cariño, entra- Luce pasó, seguida por su abuela, que cerró la puerta tras de sí-. Draco, ya hemos llegado- lo llamó, y el aludido salió del comedor y se acercó a ellas.

-¿Lo habéis pasado bien?

-Sí- cantó la niña-, me he divertido mucho, gracias por todo, Narcisa.

-Dime abuela, cielo- le sonrió con afecto. Luce asintió ante la petición de la mujer-, bueno, chicos, me voy ya a casa- se inclinó y besó la mejilla de la pequeña, y después la de su hijo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe, madre?

-No hace falta hijo, pero gracias.

-Quédate a cenar con nosotros, abuela.

-Lo siento tesoro, pero tu abuelo se preguntará dónde me he metido- anduvo hacia la puerta.

-Te acompaño, madre- siguió a Narcisa y le abrió la puerta, comprobó que su hija se había marchado, y aprovechó para hacerle una pregunta a su madre-, ¿se lo vas a contar?

-De momento no, hijo, le diré que he pasado la tarde contigo y con Tory.

-Gracias madre, creo que lo es mejor esperar un poco más para decírselo.

-Opino lo mismo. Te quiero- acarició la mejilla de Draco y se fue.

Draco cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en ella. Se pasó las manos por la cara. Todo iba a ser tan complicado.

-Draco, tío, ¿te encuentras bien?- Blaise estaba frente a él, con Luce en brazos.

-No, nada, vamos a cenar- al pasar por el lado de la estantería, recordó algo- Zabini, tomo tu pornografía, y no vuelvas a pedirme otra vez que te guarde esto.

-Ya no me acordaba que las tenías tú, pensé que las había perdido- las tomó con la mano que no sujetaba a Luce-, ¿has visto alguna?

-Yo no, pero sí Luce, por eso mismo, llévatelas.

-Vaya, lo siento- se las guardó en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta- ¿qué os parece si cenamos fuera? Invita el tío Blaise.

-Sí- gritó la pequeña, alzando los brazos-, y Dobby puede venir con nosotros, ¿verdad que sí, Draco?- lo miró con ojitos de cordero degollado, y Draco asintió con una seca cabezada.

Hay que ver lo que hacía por esa cría a la que conocía de tan poco tiempo.

* * *

Ginny y Hermione caminaron por el pasillo hasta dar con la habitación en la que se encontraba su amiga.

Hermione tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró lentamente. En la habitación había dos camas, una de ellas estaba vacía, y, en la otra, se encontraba Luna.

Las chicas se acercaron hasta ella.

-Hola Luna, cariño- Hermione fue la primera en hablar, besó la frente de su amiga.

-Hola, Lunita- Ginny agarró con suavidad una de sus manos.

-Gracias por haber venido, chicas- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vamos a estar siempre ahí para ti, Luna, te queremos.

-Lo sé, soy muy afortunada de tener unas amigas tan buenas como vosotras.

-Las afortunadas somos nosotras- le dijo Ginny, con los ojos brillantes, ya que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar frente a su amiga. Delante de ella, debían mostrarse fuertes, no podía derrumbarse, eso solo le haría aún más daño a Luna. Ellas debían ser en estos momentos su apoyo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Solo tengo el labio partido y varios cardenales y heridas superficiales por todo el cuerpo, al menos no tengo nada roto…- guardó silencio durante unos instantes- ¿saben quién es el chico que me trajo aquí? Me resulta familiar, pero no consigo ponerle nombre…

-Sí, Nott, Theodore Nott, era de mi generación y pertenecía a Slytherin- respondió Hermione.

-Por momentos desearía que ese chico no me hubiera traído hasta aquí… quizá lo mejor hubiera sido que hubiese terminado conmigo...- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-No digas eso, Luna- una de las chicas le borró la lágrima-, nosotras te vamos a apoyar, vamos a estar a tu lado en todo momento.

-Y os lo agradezco mucho, de veras- apretó las manos de sus amigas-, pero no voy a volver a ser yo, no sabéis… vosotras no sabéis por lo que he pasado…- y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Sus dos mejores amigas, sus apoyos en estos momentos tan difíciles, la abrazaron cálidamente, y le hicieron saber que no iba a estar sola, que iban a estar con ella en todo momento.

* * *

Theodore Nott abandonó San Mungo y se dirigió a toda velocidad al bar de mala muerte que solía frecuentar su padre. Abrió la puerta con violencia, y todos los allí presentes lo miraron fijamente. Pero él, con su mirada, solo buscaba a su padre. Hasta que dio con él. Al verlo, padre alzó la mano para hacerle señas de que se acercara.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta él, y, una vez a su lado, sacó la varita de su chaqueta y se la clavó en el cuello.

-¡Hijo de puta!- le gritó, el bar guardó un silencio sepulcral, y decenas de ojos estaban fijos en la escena. Clavó con más fuerza la varita en la carne de su cuello.

-Hijo, tranquilízate- alzó las manos.

-No soy tu hijo.

-Pero…

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! ¿Sabes? He ido a buscar a los aurores- Nott abrió desmesuradamente los ojos-, les he contado lo que has hecho, todo. Y ya vienen a por ti.

Como si hubieran estado esperando hasta ese momento, tres magos entraron al bar. Theo le quitó la varita del cuello. Y su padre intentó huir. En vano, porque los aurores ya lo estaban amenazando con las varitas, además, estaba totalmente rodeado.

Theo no quería quedarse a ver la escena, por lo que se largó de allí.

* * *

En un restaurante, se encontraba una escena bastante peculiar: Allí sentados estaban Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Lucinda Granger y Dobby.

Todo el mundo que allí entraba, se les quedaba mirando. Jamás de los jamases habían visto a un elfo doméstico en un restaurante sentado junto a sus amos.

Dobby estaba contándole a Luce todo lo que él sabía de su madre y sus amigos, Ron y Harry. La niña escuchaba entusiasmada todas las historias del pequeño elfo.

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta de la mesa, conversaban Draco y Blaise.

-¿Te acuerdes de las chicas de la otra noche, Ruth y Natalie?- Draco negó con la cabeza-, tío, las que invitaste a cenar a tu casa, pero que huyeron despavoridas por la aparición de tu hija.

-Ah, ya, las cerebro de mosquito- recordó.

-Las mismas- corroboró-, pues bien, me las tiré a las dos.

-¿A las dos a la vez?- preguntó.

-Primero a una y luego a la otra, no puedo follarme a las dos a la vez, tío- el rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eso lo suponía, imbécil, me refería que si había sido en la misma noche.

-Ah, claro. Y bueno, ¿cómo te ha ido con Astoria?

-No se ha tomado nada bien la noticia de que tengo una hija, Blaise. Incluso fue a contárselo a mi madre. Ya me imaginaba lo peor, pero mi madre me ha sorprendido gratamente. Pensé que se pondría hecha una furia, pero no, ha aceptado encantada a Luce. Yo ya sabía que mi madre quería nietos, pero nunca pensé que aceptara a la hija de una impura.

-Mejor, Draco, un problema que te quitas de encima.

-Visto así- se encogió de hombros.

-Aquí tienen su cena- el camarero les sirvió los platos.

-Gracias- le dijo Draco, y el camarero se alejó.

-Draco- el aludido miró a su hija-, quiero agua- pidió.

-Pues ve a la barra y pide una botella, Luce.

-¿Por qué no vas tú, porfi?

-Estoy cenando, Luce, si tienes sed, solo has de levantarte, acercarte a la barra, y pedir agua, no es tan difícil.

-Gracias, eh- le echó en cara la pequeña, se levantó de un salto, y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la barra.

-De nada, Luce- contestó el rubio. La niña se giró de golpe, haciendo ondear su melena rizada, y lo fulminó con sus grandes ojos marrones. Después, siguió su camino hasta la barra.

-Es igual a Granger, da auténtico miedo. Cuando crezca, los tíos no van a atreverse a acercarse a ella- comentó Zabini-, si las miradas matasen, estarías tieso, Draco.

El rubio ignoró su comentario. Miró a Luce, que no llegaba a la barra. Ni tampoco era capaz de subirse a la silla. Una chica bastante atractiva, se agachó a la altura de su hija y estaba diciéndole algo.

-Ahora vengo, Blaise- se levantó y caminó hacia la escena que estaba mirando.

-Luce, ¿has pedido ya agua?- la chica se puso en pie, y clavó su vista en él.

-No, aún no.

-Está bien, ve a sentarte con el tío Blaise, ya te la llevo yo- acarició la mejilla de su hija, dejando a la niña descolocada.

-Vale- corrió hacia la mesa y ocupó su sitio junto a Dobby, que no se atrevía a comer, nunca había comido en la misma mesa que su amo.

-¿Es tu hija?- le preguntó la chica. Draco se giró para mirarla. Era alta y tenía buen físico. Era rubia y tenía los ojos azules.

-Sí- le respondió.

-Es muy guapa, veo que ha salido a su padre- coqueteó.

-Gracias, la verdad que se parece más a su madre.

-Ah- la chica se quedó cortada, desvió la mirada hacia la mesa en la que estaba el resto de los acompañantes de Draco-, ¿no ha venido con vosotros?

-¿Te refieres a su madre?- la chica asintió-, no, ella nos abandonó- ella se llevó una mano a la boca-, se marchó cuando Luce tenía apenas un año, no recuerda nada de su madre.

-Vaya, es horrible- comentó.

-Sí, fue horrible. Yo la amaba, pero ella tenía problemas con el alcohol y no cuidaba bien de Luce, un día llegué a casa y no estaba, ni ella ni sus pertenencias, corrí por toda la casa buscando a Luce porque temía que se la hubiera llevado, pero gracias a Merlín no fue así- victimizó-, estaba en su cuna, de pie, aferrada a los barrotes y llorando. Mi hija la extrañaba mucho, y a mí me rompió el corazón, ella y mi hija eran lo que más quería, pero se fue- agachó la cabeza. Hasta él mismo se estaba tragando su propia mentira de lo convincente que estaba sonando.

-Lo siento mucho, debió ser horrible.

-Lo fue- en ese momento, llegó el camarero.

-¿Desean algo?

-Una botella de agua, por favor, y no cobre le que haya pedido esta señorita, pagaré yo su cuenta- el camarero asintió y fue a por una botella de agua.

-Oh, no, no hace falta, de veras.

-No te preocupes, lo hago encantado. Por cierto, me llamo Draco Malfoy- le tendió la mano.

-Helena Stewart, un placer- ella estrechó su mano, pero el rubio se la tomó con delicadeza, acercándosela a los labios y depositando en ella un suave beso.

-Espero verte de nuevo, Helena- se sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y se la tendió. Ella la aceptó.

-Aquí tiene- el camarero dejó una botella de agua sobre la barra, botella que Draco tomó.

-Adiós, Helena- le sonrió coquetamente y se marchó. Había encontrado otra forma de ligar, y todo gracias a Luce. Pensó que, al tener una hija, todas las chicas huirían despavoridas, pero podía decir que su mujer los había abandonado, y las chicas caerían rendidas a sus pies. Fingiría ser un padre ejemplar.

Se sentó de nuevo junto a su mejor amigo.

-Aquí tienes, Luce- puso la botella frente a su hija.

-Gracias- le dijo la pequeña, que no conocía las intenciones reales de Draco para haber ido él a pedirle agua.

-De nada- se volvió hacia Zabini, y habló en voz baja-, ¿has visto a esa chica?- el moreno asintió-, pues bien, le he dado mi tarjeta, será cuestión de tiempo que se ponga en contacto conmigo.

-¿Y le ha dado igual saber que tienes una hija? No sé, podrías estar casado.

-Le he dicho que mi mujer nos abandonó a mí y a Luce.

-Ahora lo pillo, ¿estás usando a tu hija para poder ligar?- el rubio asintió-, Draco, eres mi ídolo- le dio una palmada en la espalda.

* * *

Al poco rato, Ginny y Hermione abandonaron la habitación a petición de una medimaga.

En la sala de espera, estaban Ron y Harry, el segundo acompañado por Cho Chang. Al verlas, se levantaron apresuradamente y se acercaron a las chicas.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- el primero en preguntar fue el pelirrojo.

-Físicamente no es nada grave- contestó su hermana, haciendo lo imposible para no desviar la vista a Harry y su pareja-, tiene un labio partido y cardenales repartidos por todo el cuerpo- hizo una pausa-, pero mentalmente, le costará recuperarse.

-¿No podemos pasar a verla?

-Ya ha terminado el horario de visitas por hoy.

-Oh, pues nos pasaremos mañana mismo por aquí sin falta.

-Entonces Cho y yo nos vamos, que le hemos dicho a sus padres que cenaríamos con ellos. Me alegro de veros, chicas.

-Lo mismo digo, Harry- Hermione fue la única que le respondió. Ginny no le dijo nada, no se alegraba de verlo, y, mucho menos, a su novia.

-Hasta otro día- se despidió con la mano, al igual que Cho, y se dio media vuelta, caminando de la mano con su novia hasta la salida.

-Pues…- Ron se guardó las manos en los bolsillos-, me voy yo también, mañana vendré a verla, hasta pronto, chicas.

-Adiós-, se despidieron de él, al unísono.

-Antes de irnos, vayamos a tomarnos un café, ¿sí? Llevamos aquí muchas horas.

-Sí, a mí también me apetece- y se encaminaron a la cafetería-, sigues enamorada de Harry, ¿cierto?

-No quiero hablar de ello, Hermione- soltó un suspiro.

-Como prefieras, pero te aconsejo que lo olvides, por tu bien.

-Lo sé Herms, pero me es bastante difícil olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido.

-Sé que es algo complicado para ti, y más viéndolo tan de seguido, pero no te preocupes, el tiempo todo lo cura.

-De verdad que eso espero, Hermione.


	8. Blancanieves y los siete enanitos

Hace una semana, Draco Malfoy hubiese estado un viernes noche en cualquier parte excepto en su casa en compañía de una niña.

Podría haber estado de fiesta con sus amigos, y, por supuesto, ligando, aunque eso no hace falta decirlo. Podría haber estado con su novia. Pero, lo que es seguro, es que un viernes noche, se habría acostado con cualquier mujer.

Pero ese viernes, estaba en casa, en compañía de su hija y de su elfo doméstico. Muy triste…

Y si, por lo menos, Luce le prestara atención, aunque fuera para molestarlo como hacía siempre, se distraería un rato. Pero no, la niña estaba leyendo. Y él cada vez subía más el volumen de la televisión. Y bostezaba, y le daba patadas a la pata de la mesa. Pero nada, Luce no reaccionaba, no le molestaba ningún ruido. Estaba tan sumergida en la lectura, que parecía que no había nada más a su alrededor.

En eso seguro que se parecía a su madre, porque a él, aunque le gustaba leer y cuando empezaba un libro pasaba horas y horas leyendo, tenía que estar todo en el más silencio absoluto, si no, se distraía incluso con el vuelo de una mosca.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. ¡Su salvación! Así dejaría de aburrirse aunque fuera durante unos instantes. Se levantó de un brinco del sofá y corrió, literalmente hablando, hasta la puerta. Abrió de un fuerte tirón.

-¡Blaise! Qué alegría me da verte- lo agarró de la camisa y tiró de él, obligándolo a entrar a su casa.

-Ya me he dado cuenta, tío- se pasó las manos por la camisa, ya que Draco s la había arrugado-, pero no pienso hacerte ningún favor sexual- Draco se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco-, ¿piensas salir o qué?

-¿Y qué hago con Luce?- los dos se giraron para mirarla.

-Déjala aquí- propuso el moreno.

-No puedo dejarla sola, Zabini, tiene siete años.

-Pues que se venga con nosotros.

-¡Qué buena idea, Blaise! La sentamos en una silla, y nosotros, a lo nuestro- ironizó el rubio.

-Es que soy un genio- se felicitó a sí mismo.

-Zabini, por favor, no sabes reconocer ni una ironía.

-¿No lo decías en serio?- se extrañó.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Tengo que quedarme con ella- se dejó caer en el sofá. Su amigo tomó asiento frente a la niña.

-Está como absorbida por el libro- volvieron a mirarla. Parecía que ni tan siquiera se había percatado de que tenían visita-. Esto… Luce…- la aludida levantó la vista de su libro.

-Hola, tío Blaise, no te había visto llegar.

- Ya me había dado cuenta, ya- se rascó la nuca, con aire distraído-, oye, Luce, ¿te apetece salir con tu padre y conmigo?- el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Si vais a salir para buscar novia, no- bajó la vista y continuó con su lectura.

-Aunque quiera, no puedo llevar a una niña a un sitio de esos- comentó Draco.

-No tienen nada de malo.

-No, pero para una niña de siete años, sí.

-Tío Blaise, quédate aquí con Draco y conmigo, así podemos jugar a algo los tres.

-Eso, Zabini, quédate y jugamos a la oca.

-¿Qué coño es eso?

-No se dicen palabrotas, tío Blaise, te voy a tener que lavar la boca con jabón.

-Lo siento, venga, juguemos a la oca- apenas terminó la frase, y la niña salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio, en busca de su juego de mesa.

-¿Qué es eso, tío?- le preguntó a su amigo.

-Un juego muggle, es entretenido. En ese momento, llegó la niña, con una tablero que abultaba más que ella-, ¿qué color quieres, tío Blaise?

-Esto… el azul.

-¿Qué? No, el azul lo quiero yo, sabes que siempre me pido ese color, Luce- el rubio se cruzó de brazos-, pues si no soy el azul, no juego.

-Pues no juegues, tú te lo pierdes- a la niña no le importó.

-Está bien, me conformaré con el rojo, pero, a partir de ahora, me pido ser el azul siempre, ¿me has oído, Luce?

-Perfectamente, ahora, ¡vamos a jugar!

* * *

En la sala de espera de San Mungo, se encontraban Ginny y Hermione, a su amiga ya le habían dado el alta, y estaban esperando a que saliera. Estuvieron cerca de un cuarto de hora allí, dando vueltas por la estancia, ya que estaban nerviosas y no eran capaces de sentarse y relajarse.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, apareció Luna, en compañía de su padre.

-Hola, chicas, muchas gracias por venir- sus amigas se acercaron hasta ella.

-No es nada, Lunita- le dijo la pelirroja. Y Hermione asintió, con una sonrisa.

-Hija, tengo que irme, quédate con tus amigas- su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

-Adiós, papá- la rubia se volvió hacia sus amigas-, chicas, ¿me ayudarían a buscar a Theodore Nott? Quiero darle las gracias.

-Sí, por supuesto, pero no sabemos dónde vive ni nada, Luna.

-Oh, por eso no os preocupéis, me he topado muchas veces con él en el Ministerio, se lo diré, ¿te parece, Luna?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-Me dijo Ron que cuando te dieran el alta, que le avisara, así nos vemos todos.

-Por mi bien.

-Yo si va Harry con su noviecita, paso- a la pelirroja no le apetecía ver para nada a su ex, y mucho menos a la chica por la que la había dejado.

-Ginny, por favor, no empieces, es hora de que pases página.

-No es fácil pasar página cuando está cada dos por tres en mi casa, Hermione.

-Lo entiendo, Ginny, sé que es difícil, pero inténtalo, pon de tu parte, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, estabas enamorada de él y eras su amiga.

-Chicas, por favor, no os peleéis, si no quieres ver a Harry, quedamos otro día con él, así tú no tienes que verlo, hoy nos vemos las tres y ya está, ¿os parece?

Las chicas miraron a su amiga. Era ella la que había pasado por un mal momento, y estaba dispuesta a ver a todos sus amigos, cuando lo más probable fuese que no tuviera ganas. Y ellas, comportándose como niñas y discutiendo delante de ella. Ginny tomó aire.

-Está bien, salgamos todos juntos, incluso Harry, yo aviso a mi hermano, ¿os parece?

-Ginny, no hace falta que veas a Harry si es difícil para ti.

-Lo sé, Hermione, pero tienes razón, he de superarlo, ya va siendo hora.

-Bien, ¿nos vamos?

-Sí, por cierto, me dijo mi madre que vinieseis a mi casa a almorzar, que hace mucho tiempo que no os ve.

-Perfecto, tengo muchas ganas de ver a tu familia.

Las tres amigas fueron a almorzar a La Madriguera, además, así podrán avisar a los chicos, ya que Ron siempre comía en su casa y Harry la mayor parte de los días.

* * *

-¿Jugamos otra partida más?- preguntó Zabini.

-Pero si llevamos más de dos horas jugando a lo mismo, tío Blaise, estoy aburrida- Luce bostezó, empezaba a cansarse de lo mismo.

-Por favor, la última- pidió el moreno.

-Eso lo has dicho más de veinte veces.

-Ya la última de verdad, tu también quieres seguir jugando, ¿verdad que sí, Draco?

-No, ya estoy aburrido de lo mismo- le respondió el rubio.

-Y te presto la ficha azul- intentó comprarlo su mejor amigo.

-¿De verdad?- el moreno asintió-, vamos a echar una partida más.

-No, se acabó el juego, estoy aburrida- la pequeña recogió el tablero, las fichas, y los dados, y se lo llevó a su habitación.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- inquirió el moreno.

-No sé vosotros, pero yo me voy a terminar este cuento- les informó Luce, que ya había vuelto y traía un libro entre las manos.

Los dos la miraron, mientras la niña los ignoraba por completo, se tumbaba en uno de los sofás, abría tranquilamente el libro, y empezaba a leer, como si nada, como si nadie la estuviera observando en ese momento. Blaise se sentó junto a ella, y le arrebató el libro de las manos. Luce se puso de pie en el sofá para intentar recuperar lo que era suyo, pero el moreno hizo lo mismo, poniendo el libro fuera del alcance de la niña.

-Tío Blaise, no seas crío y devuélveme mi libro, por favor- viendo que él la ignoraba, empezó a dar saltos en el sofá, intentando alcanzar el cuento.

-Blancanieves y los siete enanitos- leyó el título-, ¿de qué va esto?- en ese preciso momento, Luce dio un salto, y se colgó de la espalda del moreno, suerte que él tuvo reflejos y se llevó una mano a la espalda, sosteniendo a la pequeña, sino, esta habría terminado tirada en el suelo.

-Sí me lo devuelves, te lo leo.

-¿Es un cuento muggle?- la niña asintió-, entonces será aburrido.

-No pensabas lo mismo del parchís y también es un invento de muggles, tío Blaise- el aludido se bajó a la niña de la espalda, con la ayuda de Draco.

-Venga, vamos a darle una oportunidad a la historia, total, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer- dijo Draco, sentándose en un sofá, frente a la niña.

-Bueno, pues cuando quieras puedes empezar, Luce- Blaise tomó asiento junto a su amigo. La niña se sentó frente a ellos, y empezó a contarles la historia de Blancanieves a su padre y a Zabini.

Al principio, ellos no paraban de quejarse de lo aburrido y tonto que era ese cuento, pero a medida que la historia iba avanzando, ellos mostraban cada vez más interés. Y, cuando llegaron a la parte en la que Blancanieves toma la manzana envenenada que le da la madrastra, fingiendo ser una anciana, fue cuando no podían hacer más que escuchar a la niña, no pudiéndose creer que la joven muchacha hubiera muerto.

-No me puede creer que haya muerto- exclamó uno de ellos.

-Espera que aún no he acabado, tío Blaise.

-Pero es imposible que tenga final feliz, los muertos no pueden resucitar a menos que tengan la Piedra de Resurrección- se encargó de informarlos Draco.

-¿Me dejáis terminar la historia o no?- Luce comenzaba a enfadarse.

-Está bien, continúa- los dos guardaron silencio.

La niña leyó la parte final, en la que el Príncipe Azul despierta a Blancanieves con un beso.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿eso ha pasado de verdad?- preguntó el rubio.

-Pues claro que no, es un cuento.

-Ha sido tan bonito, un beso de su amor verdadero ha conseguido despertarla- Zabini aún no asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sí, me encanta este cuento- la niña cerró el libro-, lo voy a llevar a la habitación.

-La verdad, que estos muggles tienen muy buenos inventos- le comentó Blaise cuando estuvieron los dos solos.

-Y eso que solo son juegos y cuentos de niños.

* * *

Las chicas almorzaron en casa de los Weasley, pasaron allí casi el resto de la tarde, hasta que llegó Harry junto con Cho. Todos los amigos salieron y decidieron ir a Las Tres Escobas, como en los viejos tiempos, como hacían en sus años de Hogwarts cada vez que visitaban Hogsmeade.

La tarde fue bastante incómoda para todos. Ginny no estaba a gusto en compañía de Harry ni de Chang, los cuales se habían sentado frente a ella, y ella estaba en una actitud bastante cariñosa con su novio, se notaba a mil leguas que era para poner celosa a la pelirroja, y, ciertamente, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Al lado de Ginny estaba Hermione, y, frente a ella, Ron, ellos tampoco hablaban mucho, desde que rompieron, a pesar de que no se llevaban mal, no volvieron a tener una amistad como la de sus tiempos en Hogwarts.

Y, en último lugar, al otro lado de Hermione, estaba Luna, ella era la que se sentía menos incómoda en esos momentos, charlaba con todos y no tenía ningún tipo de inconveniente en hablar con cualquiera de sus amigos.

Ginny, que ya no soportaba más las muestras de cariño de Cho para con su novio a pesar de que sus amigas intentaban distraerla lo más posible para que no le prestase atención a la pareja, se marchó la primera.

La excusa que dio fue que estaba cansada y que al día siguiente tendría que madrugar y si no se iba pronto, al día siguiente estaría agotada, pero las únicas que conocían los motivos reales por los que se iba eran sus dos mejores amigas.

Ginny iba caminando por la calle, iba bastante deprisa ya que estaba anocheciendo, además, estaba asustada, le daba la sensación de que alguien estaba detrás de ella, y le daba demasiado miedo girarse para mirar hacia atrás, por lo que optó por aligerar el ritmo y agarrar con fuerza su varita.

-¡Oye!- escuchó que decían detrás de ella, Ginny siguió su camino a mayor velocidad, escuchó pasos más cerca de ella, por lo que tomó la varita, giró con rapidez sobre sus talones y apuntó con la varita a la persona que la estaba siguiendo.

Se encontró con un chico moreno de piel, que la miraba fijamente, y tenía las palmas de las manos hacia arriba.

-Tranquila, solo quería invitarte a tomar algo- él le dedicó una bonita sonrisa. Y Ginny lentamente bajó la varita.


	9. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Zabini se fue acercando lentamente a ella. La pelirroja, aunque había bajado la varita, seguía aferrada a ella. Cuando el chico estuvo bastante cerca, se dio cuenta de quién era el que llevaba un rato siguiéndola.

-Tú- lo acusó, a la vez que alzaba la varita una vez más-, me estás siguiendo, ¿qué es lo que buscas?

-Tranquila bonita, vengo en son de paz- se detuvo cuando vio que ella volvía a apuntarlo.

-No me llames bonita, Zabini- siseó, entre dientes, Ginny detestaba los hombres que decían piropos a las chicas sin conocerlas de nada.

-¿De qué me conoces?- a Blaise le extrañó que ella supiera su nombre. Aunque esa chica le sonaba familiar, ¿ya había pasado por su cama? Como fuera, aunque no repetía con las mismas mujeres, la que tenía frente a él no estaba nada mal, podría volver a acostarse con ella.

-De Hogwarts, iba un año por detrás de ti- le explicó.

-¿Weasley?- ella asintió-, vaya, qué sorpresa. Hacía ya bastante que no nos veíamos.

-Desde Hogwarts más concretamente- lo informó.

-Ya, bueno, ya que somos conocidos y eso, ¿te importaría bajar la varita?

-Preferiría no tener que hacerlo, no me apetece mucho estar desarmada frente a un ex mortífago.

-Vamos, eso pertenece al pasado, Weasley- se defendió- y no me enorgullezco demasiado de él.

-Más vale prevenir, Zabini- aunque no quería aparentarlo, estaba asustada-, lárgate y bajaré la varita.

-¿No te fías de mí?- le preguntó.

-Yo creo que es obvio, ¿no?- empezaba, además, a enfadarse.

-Vamos, jamás atacaría a una chica, y menos tan bonita como tú.

-¿Estás flirteando conmigo, Zabini?

-Yo creo que es obvio, ¿no?- le respondió exactamente con las mismas palabras que ella anteriormente había utilizado.

Ginny dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, que rápidamente borró.

-Venga, si incluso te estoy haciendo reír- le comentó.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños iría contigo a ninguna parte- se decidió y bajó su arma.

Zabini pensó que en sus mejores sueños le haría otras cosas, pero se guardó para él su pensamiento. Se acercó a ella lentamente, con cuidado, no fuera a ser que ella se lo pensara mejor y decidiera atacarlo.

-¿Te has pensado mejor mi propuesta de salir a tomar algo?- la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero ya es muy tarde- le dijo.

-O sea, que no es un no rotundo- ella rió-, vamos, será solo un rato- insistió.

-Está bien, vayamos a tomarnos algo- se rindió. Total, tampoco tenía nada que perder.

-Estupendo- se aproximó más a ella-, por cierto, un placer volver a verte- le tendió una mano, que Ginny estrechó gustosa. El tiró delicadamente de su mano y la acercó a él, entonces, depositó un beso en cada una de sus mejillas.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron al local más cercano que encontraron. Zabini la acompañó hasta una mesa, tras preguntarle qué le apetecía tomar, caminó hasta la barra.

Ginny aprovechó y miró de arriba abajo a su acompañante, dándose cuenta de que el moreno no estaba nada mal. Aunque más correcto sería decir que estaba muy bien.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó, y, cuando alzó la cabeza, ya estaba allí Blaise, sentado frente a ella.

-Explícame una cosa, ¿por qué quieres tomar una copa conmigo?

-Porque te he visto y me has parecido muy atractiva, y me apetecía charlar contigo- aunque, en realidad, lo que menos le apetecía de todo era hablar, y Ginny no era tonta, lo sabía perfectamente.

-Se te olvidan varios detalles- hizo una pausa-, como por ejemplo, que soy una gryffindor.

-Hace ya años que no estamos en Hogwarts, así que ya no lo eres, además, eso de no relacionarse con otras casas es una absurdez, cosas de críos y/ o anormales.

-De acuerdo, hasta me has convencido- el aludido sonrió ampliamente-, otra cosa, se te olvida que soy una Weasley, y eso lo soy y lo seré siempre.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó, curioso.

-No sabía que alguien de tu clase social se relacionase con gente como yo- le respondió, después, dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa.

-¿Alguien como tú? No soy prejuicioso, o, al menos, ya no- le respondió-, y, si quieres, te lo puedo demostrar- le guió un ojo.

-Gracias, pero no- ella sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, y no iba a acabar en su cama a la primera de cambio.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora en ese bar, conversando de todo y de nada, como dos amigos que llevan tiempo sin verse.

-¡Merlín! Es muy tarde- la pelirroja se levantó de un salto de la silla que estaba ocupando- tengo que irme- tomó su bolso y de él extrajo la cartera, para pagar lo que había consumido.

-Déjalo, yo invito- ella abrió la boca para decir algo-, en serio, acepta al menos eso, ya que no vas a aceptar otro tipo de invitación.

-De acuerdo, gracias- volvió a ponerse la chaqueta.

-Te acompaño a casa, es muy tarde para que andes por aquí tú sola- la imitó y se puso su chaqueta, dejó varios galeones sobre la mesa, y ambos salieron de allí-. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-Sí, no lo creía, pero sí, hemos pasado un rato agradable- para qué iba a negarlo, Zabini era un chico agradable, y con el que se podía conversar de muchos temas, aunque casi todo lo llevaba al terreno sexual.

-Entonces, repetimos mañana, ¿no?- ella se detuvo a mirarlo-, ¿qué? Si te lo has pasado bien, ¿qué hay de malo en volver a quedar?

-Supongo que nada- retomó el paso-, nos vemos mañana entonces, ¿te parece?

-Me parece estupendo- caminaron un rato más en silencio hasta que ella volvió a pararse-, ¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó.

-Nada, es solo que estamos demasiado cerca de mi casa y podría vernos alguien de mi familia.

-Entonces, me quedo aquí- le dijo-, ¿nos vemos mañana a las diez en el mismo lugar que hoy?

-Sí, nos vemos allí, entonces- el moreno le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana- se despidieron.

* * *

Hermione, como cada mañana, fue al Ministerio de Magia. Esperaba encontrarse, como casi todos los días, con Theodore Nott para decirle que su amiga quería hablar con él para agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella.

Tomó el ascensor, ya que era allí donde solía verlo. Efectivamente, se encontraba allí. Entró con rapidez y se apretujó contra todas las personas que estaban en ese mismo lugar.

No se bajó cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso, que era en el que ella trabajaba, siguió descendiendo, esperando a que él bajara para seguirlo.

Theodore se bajó en el séptimo piso, que correspondía al Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

Y Hermione salió a trompicones del ascensor para alcanzarlo.

-¡Nott!- lo llamó, el aludido se giró, miró a su alrededor, sin saber quién había pronunciado su nombre, la castaña alzó una mano para que la viera y el chico esperó hasta que ella estuvo a su alcance.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó.

-Sí, bueno no- le dijo-, verás, Luna quiere verte, para darte las gracias.

-No hace falta, de veras, díselo de mi parte, tengo que irme a trabajar.

-Nott, por favor, a ella le haría bien darte las gracias personalmente- insistió-, ella misma me ha dicho que te lo diga.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, ¿cuándo le viene bien a tu amiga?

-No lo sé, pero… podéis veros esta tarde, ¿tienes algo que hacer?

-No, hoy está bien, ¿dónde nos vemos?

-¿En Las Tres Escobas?- le preguntó.

-Sí, la veré allí a las cinco, hasta luego, Granger- el chico siguió su camino.

Hermione volvió al ascensor, y esperó pacientemente hasta que éste llegó al segundo piso, en el que se encontraba el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, en el cual ella trabajaba.

Se internó en su despacho y empezó su labor, otro día más, pero antes de eso, envió una carta a su amiga, explicándole en ella la hora y el lugar en la que estaba citada con el castaño.

* * *

Cerca de las cinco menos cuarto, Theo abandonó su casa para ir a las Tres Escobas, lugar en el que tenía una cita con Lovegood.

No entendía por qué la muchacha quería verlo. Sí, sabía que era para darle las gracias, cosa que, ciertamente, no era en absoluto necesario. Lo que no le cabía en la cabeza era que ella quisiera verlo siendo el hijo del que la había violado.

Él también se sentiría incómodo, sabía que no era culpable de nada, es más, incluso la había ayudado, pero le daba vergüenza mirar a la cara a la chica a la que su padre le había hecho semejante atrocidad.

Una vez en las Tres Escobas, miró a su alrededor, pero la chica aún no había llegado. Por lo que pidió una cerveza de mantequilla y se sentó en la barra, a esperarla.

No llevaba allí mucho rato cuando alguien le tocó el hombro con delicadeza.

-Hola- lo saludó la muchacha. Incluso le sonrió.

-Hola- se bajó del taburete- ¿quieres tomar algo?- ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza-, en ese caso, ¿por qué no nos sentamos en una mesa?

-Sí- ella caminó delante de Nott, y ocupó la mesa más alejada que encontró. Se sentó y el castaño hizo lo mismo, situándose frente a ella.

-Siento mucho molestarte, a lo mejor tú tenías tus planes y te los estoy estropeando, pero…- empezó a explicarse, hasta que él la interrumpió.

-No importa, no tenía nada que hacer, de veras.

-Quería darte las gracias, si no me hubieras sacado de allí, yo…- la chica bajó la mirada. Theo alargó la mano y cubrió la de Luna.

-No pienses en eso, te encontré- ella lo miró a los ojos, y él le sonrió tiernamente.

-También quería devolverte algo- Luna puso sobre la mesa una bolsa-, es la ropa que me dejaste, te la he lavado y planchado y quería devolvértela- le explicó.

-No hacía falta, en serio.

-Pero yo quería dártela, es tuya- siguió insistiendo, por el que Theo cogió la bolsa y la puso sobre la silla que estaba a su lado.

-Está bien- suspiró.

-En Hogwarts tú pertenecías a Slytherin, ¿no?- le preguntó.

-Sí- no dijo nada más, no sabía qué hablar con esa chica, no la conocía de nada, además, no se sentía cómodo allí sentado con ella después de todo lo que había pasado y dadas las circunstancias en las que se habían conocido.

Entre ellos se estaba formando un silencio bastante incómodo, que él decidió romper.

-Oye, tengo que irme- se puso en pie-, me alegra haberte visto, Lovegood.

-Lo mimo digo, y dime Luna, por favor.

-Está bien, Luna.

-Mi padre quería que te dijera algo, me dijo que te diera las gracias, y también me pidió que te invitase a cenar a nuestra casa, cuando tú puedas, claro, las puertas de mi casa estarán siempre abiertas para ti.

-Muchas gracias Luna, pero no quiero ser una molestia, en serio, no hace falta.

-No eres ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario, Theo, ¿te importa que te llame por tu nombre?

-No, para nada- le dijo-, está bien, ¿cuándo quieres que vaya a tu casa?

-Cuando estés disponible.

-Bien, ¿os viene bien mañana?- le preguntó.

-Sí, mañana me parece estupendo.

Luna le dijo la hora a la que su padre y ella solían cenar, también le dio su dirección, y, acto seguido, los dos salieron del local. Cada uno tomó una dirección distinta.

* * *

Cerca de la hora acordada con Ginny, Zabini se dispuso a salir de su casa. Al pasar por el vestíbulo, sobre la mesa que allí tenía, había un libro, más concretamente _Blancanieves y los siete enanitos._

-Mierda- exclamó. Tomó el libro y miró la hora.

Le había pedido prestado el libro a Luce ya que quería leerlo tranquilamente, la niña se lo había dejado, pero con la condición de que se lo devolviera hoy sin falta, ya que ella siempre leía ese libro antes de acostarse.

No le daba tiempo de pasarse por casa de Draco antes de su cita con la pelirroja. Se guardó el pequeño librito en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y salió apresuradamente de su casa.

Llegó al lugar acordado con Ginny, la que no tardó en aparecer.

-Hola- lo saludó.

-Hola- la miró de arriba abajo sin cortarse un pelo. Su acompañante estaba despampanante, llevaba un sencillo vestido de color negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y que le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas. Encima llevaba una chaqueta del mismo color-, estás muy guapa.

-Gracias Zabini, tú tampoco estás mal- le dijo, con una sonrisa-, ¿vamos?

-Sí, sí- lo sacó de su ensoñación-, pero antes tengo que pasar por casa de un amigo para devolverle algo- no pensaba contarle quién era ese algo-, ¿te importa si nos pasamos antes? Es urgente.

-Y ese amigo será Malfoy, ¿cierto?- no le apetecía ver al rubio. Primeramente porque lo detestaba, y segundo porque ella siempre le había dicho a su amiga que debía decirle que tenía una hija, pero Hermione se negaba, ya que él no querría saber nada de la niña. Pues bien, ella ahora no podría contenerse las ganas de soltarle que tenía una niña maravillosa y, por ser como era, se la estaba perdiendo.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, será solo un momento- ella soltó un suspiro, asintió y caminó a su lado.

Afortunadamente, la casa del rubio no les pillaba muy lejos. El camino hacia allí lo hicieron en completo silencio.

Zabini se detuvo y ella lo imitó.

-Es aquí- señaló una gran casa, aunque no tanto como se lo esperaba. Esperaba que Malfoy viviera en una gran mansión con jardín, algo parecido a Malfoy Manor.

-De acuerdo- él caminó hasta situarse frente a la puerta de su amigo, pero ella no, se mantuvo un poco alejada, no quería toparse frente a frente con el rubio.

Blaise llamó a la puerta, y esperó. La puerta no tardó en abrirse.

-Hola, tío Blaise- lo recibió Luce. Ginny frunció el ceño. Le había abierto la puerta una niña, Draco Malfoy tenía una hija-, un segundo, voy a buscar a mi padre- se escucharon pasos muy rápidos, estaba claro que la niña había echado a correr, que se alejaban de la puerta.

-Espera, solo vine a darte esto- le gritó, y la niña volvió sobre sus pasos.

Ginny se acercó ella también a la puerta, quería ver a la niña, quería saber cómo era la hija de Malfoy, quería comprobar si se parecía a su padre, quería saber si se parecía al rubio tanto como Luce.

Cuando vio a la niña, abrió los ojos como platos, la miró unos instantes, sin reaccionar y sin poder abrir la boca para decirle algo, y la niña tampoco podía creerse que estuviera frente a su tía.

-Oh, oh- murmuró la niña, a sabiendas de que su madre no tardaría en enterarse de dónde estaba en realidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Luce?- le dijo, la niña bajó la mirada. En ese momento llegó el rubio.

-Hola Blaise-, se detuvo al ver a su acompañante-, ¿chica Weasley?, ¿qué haces aquí?

-La pregunta correcta sería qué hace aquí la hija de mi amiga- contraatacó ella.

-Pues pregúntaselo a ella, Weasley, que fue la que la dejó aquí.

-Luce, ¿qué está diciendo?- le preguntó a la pequeña.

-Pues… verás, es que yo…- no sabía qué explicación darle.

-Zabini, ¿qué haces con Weasley?- le preguntó el rubio, ignorando la conversación de la pelirroja con su hija.

-Tengo una cita con ella- se limitó a contestar, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y no pensabas decirme nada?- le preguntó, parecía un novio celoso.

-Bueno, no te he visto más, no he tenido lugar de darte explicaciones- y él, el que daba las explicaciones a su pareja.

-Esa no es excusa…- pero algo que dijo Weasley hizo que dejaran su pelea.

-Mejor voy a avisar a tu madre.

-¿Cómo, te vas, y nuestra cita?- le preguntó Blaise.

-¿Cómo que su madre, si está en no sé dónde debido a sé qué misión?- le preguntó el rubio a la vez que el moreno.

-Parece que no solo debes explicaciones a tu madre, Luce- después, se dirigió a Zabini-, vengo en un rato, no te vayas- sacó su varita y desapareció.

-¿Cómo que va a buscar a tu madre, Luce?- le preguntó el rubio-, no entiendo nada.

La niña no le respondió, se limitó a agachar su rubia cabecita de nuevo. Sabía que su madre iba a enfadarse con ella, pero su madre era buena, la comprendería, entendería que ella solo quisiese conocer a su padre.

Pero ahí estaba el problema, no conocía a su padre. Había pasado solo unos días con él, no sabía nada de nada de Draco, y no iba a tener la oportunidad de conocerlo nunca, ya que Hermione vendría a por ella y se la llevaría.

-Luce, te he hecho una pregunta- le dijo.

-Sí, te lo explicaré todo cuando venga mi mamá. Voy a recoger mis cosas- y se marchó a su improvisada habitación.

-¿Su madre?, ¿no estaba de viaje?- le preguntó Zabini.

-Sí, pero parece que tu amiguita la pelirroja no lo sabía y va a enviarle una carta o algo a Granger- le respondió-, ella no va a venir, sabe que la niña está aquí, fue ella la que me la dejó en la puerta.

-Entonces, ¿por qué Luce va a recoger sus cosas?- otra pregunta.

-Supongo que cuando Weasley sepa que ella está de misión, querrá llevarse a la niña, no le veo otra explicación.

* * *

Hermione acababa de llegar a su casa, después de trabajar pasó a hacerles una visita a sus padres, a lo que ya hacía unas semanas que no veía.

Estaba exhausta, el día de hoy había sido muy largo, había tenido más trabajo en el Ministerio que de costumbre. Por eso, lo primero que hizo fue ir a darse un baño, pero ni le dio tiempo a quitarse la camisa, cuando empezó a escuchar golpes.

Estaban llamando a su puerta con bastante insistencia. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, y abrió la puerta.

-¡Ginny!- exclamó-, ¿qué ocurre?

-Es Luce…

-¿Luce?, ¿está bien?, ¿le ha pasado algo?- no dejó terminar la frase de su amiga. Ya estaba preocupada por su niña, algo le tenía que haber pasado para que su amiga llegase así.

-No te preocupes, está bien- le respondió.

-¿Entonces?

-Luce está en casa de Malfoy- Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

-Eso es imposible- dijo más para sí misma que para la pelirroja-, Malfoy ni tan siquiera sabe de la existencia de la niña.

-Sí, sí que lo sabe.

-Tengo que ir a buscarla, ¿dónde vive Malfoy?- la pelirroja sacó de nuevo su varita.

-Dame la mano, te llevo yo- Hermione tomó la mano de su amiga, en un instante, pasaron de estar en su casa a estar en la calle, frente a otra casa bastante más grande que la suya.

-Es aquí- le explicó Ginny.

-¿Segura?- quería asegurarse de que no llamaban al lugar equivocado.

-Cien por cien- la castaña tomó aire y acto seguido llamó un par de veces a la puerta con los nudillos.

Y esperó.

No tardaron en recibirla.

-¿Granger?- murmuró Draco, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-Hola, Malfoy- lo saludó.


End file.
